


Legacy

by Prospirit



Series: The Ninja and the Princess [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Nipple Play, SEX!, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continued adventure of Saizo and Corrin as Parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Been So Long!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know this is actually a sequel? If you're interested, read 'Moonlight Dance'. A couple things brought up in this story will be in relation to that story, so it may help with overall understanding.

What defines a man? Is it the strength to carry on the honour of your lineage? Or the will to forge your own path? As a young man, Saizo the 5th was always certain who he was meant to be. 5th in a line of honourable Saizo’s, retainers to Kings, and masterful ninja. His path was set before him from the first moment he drew breath, and was determined to see it through. Over the years, training harder than any before him, hunting for the man who struck down Saizo the 4th, he grew cold and hard as stone. 

But, as it always does, love crept in, turning his stone heart to a ball of clay. From the first moment he saw her unique fighting style, he knew she was special. Her agility, her creativity, her beauty, in that moment it all became clear what, or rather who he wanted. The honourable Ninja, desired a Princess, his own leige's younger sister. To his surprise, she longed for him as well, and for the first time in years, the hardened Ninja knew happiness. That happiness became love, one that could only be possessed by her. 

Fate is seldom kind. In exchange for military support, Princess Corrin's hand in marriage was promised to a Lord of a distant land, the love of his life about to be ripped away. Saizo had to choose which path to follow. The one he was always so sure he was meant to follow, or a new path, following his heart. In strength, or perhaps weakness, Saizo the 5th created a new path for himself. One where he would make the Princess his own. He helped her fake her death, and stole her away, keeping her to himself. She even trained to be a ninja like him, teaching her everything he knew. She excelled at it, and in a few short years, went into service. 

They achieved much together. Assassinated a King, won their freedom, rescued a foreign princess, even brought justice to Saizo the 4ths killer! Then, their own miracle happened. New life was created, their unbreakable bond strengthened, and made new. But all of this was years ago, time waits for no man. 

Saizo stirred from his dreamless sleep, blinking rapidly to clear the haze from his eye. His vision clear, he turned his attention down to the woman curled up against him. His beautiful wife, his arm wrapped over her waist as her back pressed against his chest, the sea of her silver hair tickling his chin. She was still asleep, a rare occurrence that he should stir before her, one he wanted to take opportunity of. Silently, with a wicked grin on his face, his arm slipped down to her thighs. Two fingers slipped between them, finding her soft folds, carefully parting them. She was still asleep, making Saizo grin a little more, paying close attention as a third finger rubbed against her clit. A tremble jostled her shoulders, her breathing shifted from slow and deep, to sudden gasps for air. Still, she said nothing, so Saizo went on. His hand pressed against her leg, slowly opening to give him a little more room, perfect. His finger stroked her clit again, Corrin taking deeper breaths in sync with his strokes. She was already moist too, clearly she had been dreaming of him, or the pleasure he'd gifted to her the night before. His hand pulled away, his palm softly pressing on her raised knee, closing her legs again.

 _”Quiet now, we don't want to wake him.”_ Saizo whispered in her ear, Corrin only nodding against him like a good girl. Saizo shifted slightly, his hand previously playing with her now gripping the base of his hard dick. His head grazed her wet slit, earning a muffled gasp, then again to get the same responce. On the next pass, he stopped, then pressed his length inside of her. Corrin's lips parted, a quiet gasp escaping as she took the entirety of his length. Saizo sighed contently against her ear, taking a moment to just enjoy being so deep inside of her. His hand now pressed against her thigh, as if to remind her to keep her legs closed, and began his thrusts inside of her. Long gentle strokes, feeling every inch of her tight wetness. Even Corrin quietly moaned in pleasure, trying to keep herself from being too loud. Moments like these had become less frequent, they had learned quiet was needed to enjoy them now. 

Once again his hand went travelling, finding its new home against her soft breast, taking her nipple between his fingers. Her head rolled back suddenly, having to bite her lip to keep her cries from escaping her hold on them. The breaths through her nose became short and choppy, gods he loved how sensitive her nipples had gotten over the years, he could make her cum by just playing with them. His pace quickened, shorter, harder thrusts inside her pussy. Corrin was struggling to remain quiet, straining to keep her cries in her throat.

“Shhhh” he whispered In her ear again, squeezing her nipple a little harder, twisting it back and forth in a way he knew drove her crazy. Her pussy walls were tightening around him, legs trembling. That's it! Cum! His hand shot up to her mouth, helping muffle her orgasmic cries. It was driving him to the edge too. Saizo pressed his body against her, forcing her down onto her stomach, face first in her pillow. His palms landed on either side of her head, thrusting a few more times, deep and hard, rattling Corrin's body with each thrust. He groaned past his gritted teeth, throbbing inside of her as he spilt his seed, trapped in place as the euphoria claimed his concentration. When he finally drew away, Corrin gave a small gasp into her pillow. Instinctively going for the towel he keeps beneath their bed, Saizo cleaned himself off while Corrin turned onto her side. She faced him now, grinning from ear to ear, breathing heavily. Saizo just smiled at the sight of her beautiful face. New lines marked it now, little laugh lines and creases in her skin. She wasn't a young girl anymore, her youthful skin had seen many years of love, laughter, even the sting of a blade, making a thin white scar a little below her left eye. 

Time waits for no man, and now his beautiful wife was 34 years of age. Saizo himself was nearing 40, or would be later that year, lines of age gracing his face as well, his burning red hair showing a few traitorous silver strands mixed in. Towel tossed aside, Saizo pulled Corrin in closer, feeling her heavy breaths against his firm chest, placing soft kisses on her forehead. 

_”Mama! Papa!”_ rang a youthful boy's voice from down the hall, the sound of running footsteps following them. Sharing a very fast glance, then setting their heads down to pretend to sleep, Saizo pulling the blanket back over their naked bodies just in time. The door to their room slid open, the young voice gasping, then giggling. The footfalls drew closer, creeping up to them. Which would be chosen for the imminent 'sneak attack’? Both waiting in shallow breaths, listening to each tap of the feet on the wooden floor. The sounds circled around, drawing near Saizo's side, he had been chosen this morning. He grinned, ready to spring his own trap. As the footfalls stopped, the sound of calming breaths just behind him, Saizo sprung into action. 

Turning quickly, a surprised yelp following, Saizo wrapped his arms around the frame of the young boy, and pulled him into the bed between Corrin and himself. Saizo, Corrin, and Kana laughed together, Saizo ruffling his young sons hair, protested by his smaller hands trying to force him away. He shared his mother's silver hair and elongated ears, but the rest screamed Saizo. Blood red eyes, darker skin, that cursid pretty boy face that he would surely learn to hate, if he was anything like his Father. He was an immature boy for his age, loving flowers and animals, and life in itself. That he got from his mother as well. Corrin hugged the boy, keeping concealed beneath the blanket at the same time. 

“Happy Birthday Kana!” She cheered with a big smile, Saizo had nearly forgotten with this mornings 'exercise’. 

“Happy Birthday Kana” he echoed, his palm placing against the top of the boy's head. Kana giggled excitedly. 

“How old are you now? 7? 8?” Saizo teased, getting a pout from Kana. 

“I’m 11 Papa!” He objected, Saizo chuckling to himself. 

“Are you sure?” Prodding the young boys ribs, squirming beneath his finger. 

“Papa, that tickles!” Kana squealed, wriggling around like a fish out of water. Corrin laughed, placing a kiss on Kana’s cheek. 

“Have you woken up your brother yet?” She whispered in Kana’s ear, who beamed as he shook his head. 

“Then go get him!” She encouraged, Kana leaping from their bed and taking off down the hall, their door still open. Saizo and Corrin laughed to each other, sliding a little closer to share a passionate kiss while they could. 

_”Bug off Kana!”_ an irritated growl echoed down the hall, followed by giddy laughter. This curled Corrin's lips against him, laughing through her nose at their other sons displeasure with being awoken. Breaking away, Saizo took a brief moment to stroke her hair, then rise from the bed. He quickly shut the door, giving Corrin the safety to get out of bed herself. Both were quick to get their base layers on, knowing exactly what would happen next. Kana burst through their door, running quickly from his elder brother, Saizo the 6th, now 15, who was soaking wet. He was much more of an even mix of his parents, fire red hair, ruby red eyes, very light skin and elongated ears. His personality showed more and more hints of his Fathers as he aged. Stubbornness, a high sense of honour, pride, a bit of a cold streak for the people he didn't like. The two butted heads often enough, but Corrin always seemed to find a way to keep them from killing each other. 

Kana dashed to the far side of the bed, laughing giddily as the dripping wet Saizo the 6th tried to chase him down. Corrin laughed in amusement as Kana ran around the bed to avoid the wrath of his elder brother. As Kana laughed, the young Saizo growled, and took a deep breath. Kana paused to catch his breath, before his brother vanished before his eyes. Gasping, Kana barely had time to register what had happened as young Saizo locked his brother in a trip immobilizing his arms. 

“Mama! Mama!” Cried Kana, struggling helplessly. 

“Okay Sai, you had your fun, let him go!” Corrin sternly demanded, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. 

Sai, that's what she called their eldest son to avoid confusion when she addressed one of them. 

“Mom, he threw a whole bucket of water on me, soaked me and my bed! It’ll still be wet tonight!” Sai defended, still holding onto Kana. 

“That's okay since we’re not sleeping here tonight” 

“We’re not?” The boys questioned in unison. Saizo chuckled turning back to his family, wearing most of his ninja garb, short the blades and armored pieces. Sai obviously eyeing him as he turned to them. 

“Well I was going to tell you where we’re going over breakfast, but if you feel like misbehaving I guess you’ll just have to wait until we get there…” Corrin added teasingly, her fingers collecting her hair. Sai dropped his brother, snarling at him a little. 

“Now go get dressed!” Saizo snapped at them, the boys quickly taking off out of their room and down the hall. Corrin giggled under her breath, using a long slender stick that was painted black to catch and pin back her hair. Saizo's arms wrapped around her waist, head perching on her shoulder as he held her close. Corrin blushed a little, enjoying his touch. 

“You’re so sexy when you put your foot down. If we had time I’d take you again.” Saizo growled lustfully in her ear, lowering his mask to nibble on her neck. Corrin made the cutest excited sounds, squirming in his arms with excitement. 

“You’ll just have to be patient. Haa. I'm sure we can slip away at some point, if you feel the need…”

“Need doesn't really cover it. I require you!” Saizo growled softly, Corrin shuddering with a heavy breath. He needed to stop himself before he did do something, pulling away with both of them catching their breaths. 

“I'm holding you to your promise!” Saizo added huskily, turning and leaving her alone in their room. 

“Oh I count on it!” She called after him, sending a little shiver of anticipation down his spine. He’d have to think of a 'punishment’ befitting of making him wait. 

The boys were already dressed and sitting quietly at the table when Saizo walked around the corner, grinning beneath his mask to their enthusiasm. 

“So where’re we going?” Sai asked excitedly, but trying to sound casual. 

“I don't know, ask your Mother!” Saizo teased, ruffling Kana’s hair as he walked past. 

“Please Papa?” Kana pleaded. 

“I don't know. I could make something up if that would make you feel better” Kana pouted. 

“But it's my Birth-daay.” Kana whined, fidgeting a little. Saizo just chuckled a little. 

“Saizo. That relocation move upstairs. Be mindful of your left heel next time, you caught the edge of the bed, could've tripped” 

“I pulled it off just fine, I only slid because I was wet!” Sai defended. 

“You cannot get better without realizing your mistakes, and as a Saizo…”

“I know all about the expectations of 'being a Saizo’, Dad!” 

“Then you’ll know how important it is to carry on the Family honour!” Saizo shot back, his voice becoming heated. 

“Okay, thats enough of that! No arguing on a Birthday!” Corrin cut in, appearing around the corner and walking straight past all three of them. Saizo took a calming breath, Sai just growled in displeasure of it all. 

“Mama! Where we going?!” Kana asked excitedly, ignoring the tension. Corrin laughed. 

“After breakfast” was all she’d say. Saizo and Sai didn't talk to each other while Corrin made them all breakfast, berry pancakes that Kana loved. Kana may have well just swallowed them whole with how fast they disappeared from his plate. 

“So where we going?” He questioned again, Corrin flashing that sweet smile of hers. 

“We’re going to spend the week at the castle to see your cousins. All of them will be there this time. Even Uncle Kaze, Aunt Azura, Shigure and Midori are coming.”

Kana cheered excitedly, jumping up from his seat. 

“If you're done eating, go get packed!” Corrin suggested eagerly, Kana freezing in place for a moment before bolting off to his room. With Kana gone, the air was tense, Saizo and Sai still not even acknowledging one another. 

“Try to be civil to one another, for Kana, and for me” Corrin added quietly, standing as well, having lost her appetite. Saizo sighed, turning to his eldest son, offering a hand in truce. Sai excepted, the pair shaking briefly before turning back to their plates. 

Everyone packed a bag for a week's worth of clothes, setting out together to meet up with Kaze and the others. Saizo paused for a brief moment at the courtyard before they did, looking it over, and the tree in the corner to remind himself what was really important. Kaze and his family were already waiting for them on the valley floor, horses collected and ready. Shigure wasn't much younger than Sai, only 6 months separated them. Midori was 12, soon to be 13, a little older than Kana. After a round of 'Happy Birthday's’ to Kana, everyone mounted up on their own horse, and set off for the Hoshidan Capital.


	2. Reunion

Despite the long ride from the Northern Mountains to the capital, good time was kept by the group. Stopping off in a medium sized village for some lunch along the way, mainly for Kana and Midori, the group pressed on and made good time. 

There were still a few hours until the sun was ready to set, the kids all getting excited. Sai feigned an aloofness that his parents knew better than to believe. Dismounting just outside the castle gates, Corrin took a moment to fix the hair and clothes of her son's, her own nervousness showing. It had been a while since she'd seen Sakura, Takumi or Hinoka. Each has married and moved to be with their new spouses, so visits were rare. Even more so they would all be together at once. She wanted to make a good impression. As she approached Saizo, a scowl in his eye told her to back off. It was fine to fuss over her boys, but leave him be. She sighed a little at time, Saizo rolling his eye teasingly as he adjusted his own clothes, and gave a sarcastic 'better?’ type gesture. She smiled and nodded, ignoring his obvious sarcasm. 

“Okay, remember. Bow to Uncle Ryoma, be respectful. He's not just your Uncle, but the King!” Her nervous voice betraying her. 

“Mama, if Uncle Ryoma is King, doesn't that make you a Princess? Does that make me a Prince?” Kana asked curiously. 

“Sort of. I gave up my title so I could be with your Father, and still technically in line for the throne. But that doesn't matter because Uncle Ryoma is a very fair ruler who will continue to do so for years to come!” She took a deep, calming breath, giving them one last look over, and nodding. Together they finally entered the castle, walking silently. Saizo walked beside Corrin, their boys jut behind them, Azura and Kaze behind them, Shigure and Midori in the back. It felt so surreal to walk the great hall again, Saizo remembering the exact place he first laid eye on Corrin all those years ago, and watching it as they passed by. The throne room was just ahead. 

Saizo took a half step ahead, pushing open the door for his family, and resuming his position once they're crossed. They expected to find just Ryoma and Kagero inside, but everyone was here! Ryoma, and his Queen; Peri, stood at the end of the room before their thrones. Hinoka, her husband the Nohrian Knight, Silas, Takumi, his wife Camilla - who always made Corrin nervous - Sakura and her husband Hayato, the new leader of the Wind Tribe all stood together, talking cheerfully. The kids played together in the rest of the room. Shiro, Ryomas son of 13 looked exactly like his Father at his age. Hinoka’s daughter Sophie was a cute young girl of 12 who loved horses, her hair as bright as her Mother's. Takumi's son Kiragi, also 12, had a number of his mother's features, but was very obedient to his Father. Sakura’s daughter Rhajat was a bit of a black sheep in the family. Though she was only 8, she preferred to be alone and read her spell books or play with some potion making. 

The kids seem to be playing a form of 'Predator’, running about and hollering as they dodged each other's touch. Kana was about to dash off and play too, but Saizo's hand caught the boy's shoulder, shaking his head no. Kana pouted but did as he was told. As Ryoma spied Saizo's company approach, the others turned to see them as well. In perfect unison, they lowered to their knees, eyes averted to the floor. 

“Come now, not this again!” Ryoma's powerful voice called out. Approaching while they all stood once more. Ryoma's arms wrapped around Corrin, giving her a quick squeeze, then released her to share a glance and a nod with both Saizo and Kaze. 

“Saizo and Kana! You've both grown so much since I've seen you last!” Ryoma praised. Sai bowed, but Kana just smiled. Sakura ran over to Corrin next, hugging Corrin while Takumi welcomed Saizo with a respectful nod. Saizo turned to his boys as Ryoma moved on to welcoming Kaze and his family. 

“Alright you're dismissed, go play with your cousins.” 

Kana didn't hesitate, quickly hopping off to join in with the other kids. Sai didn't move, Saizo eyeing him curiously. 

“You’re dismissed.” Saizo repeated. Sai huffed a little through his nose. 

“I’d like to stay” he insisted, Corrin turning to him. 

“Honey, the adults need to talk about something important, something you might not want to know about. If you stay with us, you can't talk about this to any of your cousins or your Brother.” She spoke seriously, Sai looking her straight in the eye. 

“I can handle it Mom.” 

Corrin nodded, back toward the others. 

“Okay Ryoma, we’re all here. What is it that was so important?” Corrin questioned strongly, speaking for the crowd. 

“Are you sure?” Ryoma asked cautiously, eyeing Sai. 

“He’s nearly of age, and I have faith in my son.” Corrin responded with the same strength. 

“So do I” Saizo added, placing a hand on Sai’s shoulder. Sai eyed his Father with a look of confusion from his words. 

“Alright” Ryoma began, taking a deep calming breath. 

“To get everyone up to speed, we’ve been getting reports around the Kingdom of attacks by strange soldiers. Men who seem invisible, if not for a faint purple glow.”

Corrin and Saizo eyed each other.

“ They've swept through a few towns, killing some people, but reports make it seem like they're looking for something, and the ones they kill are people who got in their way.” Ryoma informed, Hayato - 32 - speaking up. 

“They attacked the Wind Tribe a few days ago. We suffered a few casualties but they seemed to turn and leave as quickly as they came.” 

“So you’ve seen these invaders?” Corrin questioned. 

“Sort of, their near impossible to see. More shapes than faces.” 

Corrin looked at Saizo again with a look of worry. Sai eyeing the way his parents shared glances. 

“Are the attacks only happening in Hoshido?” Camilla asked with a sound of worry in her voice. 

“We haven't seen anything near the border.” Silas pipped up, Ryoma quickly overtaking his voice. 

“I sent a message to King Xander the same time I summoned all of you, he’s aware of what's going on and that the attacks might cross into Nohr.” 

Camilla sighed, not looking any more relaxed. Takumi taking her hand and gripping it to comfort her. 

“We may know something about these invaders.” Saizo spoke up, Azura slipping behind Kaze. 

“We encountered a group that sounds the same as these some years ago. We assumed they were Nohrian, but that appears to not be the case.”

“What do you know?” Ryoma questioned, speaking for everyone else. 

“They appeared near a lake north of here. That might be a clue to their base. We also learned their weapons have a poison on them. They're relentless.” Saizo offered up, the others soaking up the information. 

“What happened when you encountered them?” Hinoka questioned, trying to have a better understanding of the enemy. Saizo motioned for Corrin to respond. 

“We were attacked by the lake, like Saizo said. They seemed to just keep reappearing, endlessly. We made an escape, running into the Forest, and hid among the trees. Saizo got injured, Kaze had to give him some of his blood or he wouldn't have survived. The poison on the blade that struck him caused a fever, knocking him out for several days. We think now that the only reason he survived the poison's effects was because I gave him some of my blood as well, and it somehow fought it off…” 

“Why do you think that?” Sakura added quietly, curiously. Corrin sighed, trying to think of how to explain. Saizo jumped back in. 

“I had hallucinations of a silver dragon after she had given me some of her blood, the exact same dragon we later found out she can transform into.” 

“You can transform into a dragon?!” Silas spat out in surprise. Corrin only nodded, but Camilla, Hayato, and Peri looked shocked as well. She shrank from them a little, not appreciating their gaze. 

“Moving on!” Saizo growled in her defence, raising his arm defensively in front of her. Their gazes went back to Ryoma, who cleared his throat. 

_”can you?”_ Silas whispered to Hinoka, who shook her head. 

“As it stands, we don't know what it is they’re looking for. Orders have been given out to try and capture one, but we don't know how well that will work. As members of the Hoshidan Royal line, I've asked you all here to protect you and your children until the threat is ended.” Ryoma added, a silence among the adults as they processed this. 

“I volunteer to aid in security.” Saizo spoke clearly. 

“Me too!” Corrin jumped in just behind him. 

“Me as well!” Kaze’s voice added on the heels of Corrin's. 

“I can…” Sai tried to speak up. 

“No!” Saizo and Corrin sternly replied in unison. Sai falling quiet. 

“I asked for you to come here to be protected.” Ryoma reiterated strongly. 

“With all…” Saizo and Corrin spoke in unison again, stopping as they registered the others voice. Corrin motioned for Saizo to speak. 

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, the Ninja of Igasato exist for this exact purpose. To serve and protect the Royal Family.” 

“You are also members of my Family!” Ryoma objected. 

“But keeping you alive is more important!” Corrin argued, a stern look of determination on her face. Ryoma's eye looked back and forth between them, sighing. 

“Doesn't matter if I say no, does it?” Ryoma asked with a touch of annoyance in his voice. 

“Nope” shot back Corrin, overlapped with Saizo's “Not at all!” 

Ryoma sighed, and waved it off. 

“Alright, do as you will.” 

“So what's the plan if an attack does come to the Castle?” Takumi questioned, still holding his wife's hand. 

“Everyone will be staying in the same hall of rooms. Should there be an attack at the Castle, we will all be escorted to one of the safe rooms until it's over. Obviously this also means that until the threat of these attacks is over, everyone is expected to remain within the castle walls! To help guard everyone, I’ve called everyone's retainers out of retirement to help as well.” Ryoma calmly answered, Sakura seemed to get a little giddy at this. 

“Subaki, Hana and Hiroyoshi too?” 

Ryoma nodded, Sakura turning to her husband with excitement. Hinoka seemed less sure. Saizo took this opportunity to turn, looking at Corrin, Kaze and Azura in turn, and motioning for them to follow him to the side. Sai also followed in his Father's shadow. Once out of earshot of the others, Saizo turned to Azura. 

“We all believed these attackers were Nohrian soldiers. Clearly that isn't the case. Who are these people? If we can find out what they're looking for it would help us!” Saizo growled heavily, expecting a clear answer from Azura, but she averted her eyes to the ground. 

“I’m sorry, I can't tell you…” she meekly squeaked, Corrin taking a step toward her. 

“Please Azura. The Hoshidan people don't deserve to be attacked like this. And my family could die in an attack here. Please, I don't want to see my brother's and sister's, or their kids killed!” She pleaded, Azura shut her eyes, shaking her head. Kaze stepped between Azura and his twin. 

“If she can't say, there's a good reason for it. Don't pressure her!” Kaze spoke strongly in defence of his own wife, who tried to hide behind his broad shoulders. Corrin sighed, Saizo placing a hand on the small of her back. Sai looked confused, turning his attention to his Mother. 

“Mom, I want to help!” He insisted, Corrin and Saizo both looking at him, about to refuse. 

“You've been training me since I was little, and I'm a strong ninja now! I want to protect everyone!” The ring of his Mother's determination in his voice. Saizo huffed at the similarities, knowing telling him no would be hard.

“Saizo. You don't understand how dangerous these people are. A single cut from their blades, even a shallow one could kill you!” Saizo insisted, taking a step toward his son. Sai grimaced at his Father. 

“I can do this! Don't think me weak!” He growled back, loud enough to catch the attention of the other adults near by. Saizo growled, not even looking away as he aggressively pulled open his shirt, exposing the scar on his chest. 

“I got this from them the last time we saw them! If it hadn't been for your Uncle Kaze and Your Mother, I would have died from blood loss and infection. Even then I spent a week in a coma like state fighting a fever that threatened to kill me! I am not having my own son take that kind of risk! You are **_not_** to engage these people, ever! Do I make myself clear Saizo?!” He snapped at the younger man, who was taken aback by the story of the scar he’s always known his Father to have. With a gulp, Sai nodded, eyes drifting to his Mother as if to apologize. Corrin stepped forward, her hands stopping on the arms of Sai. 

“You can help by protecting your Brother and your cousins. You are the oldest, they look up to you. Show them a strong example by guarding them” Corrin spoke much more softly to the young man, more encouraging after being snapped at. Sai just nodded, taking a deep breath, looking to his Father. Saizo shifted his clothes to hide the long scar once more. Placing a firm hand on Sai’s shoulder, meant as a sign of affection, weather Sai understood that or not. 

“Kaze. You’ll join the day patrols, Corrin and I will join the night patrols. We’ll keep this place safe.” Saizo spoke much more calmly, everyone nodding in agreement.


	3. Duty

The calm and cool of night claimed the land. Shadows crept over the plains and banished the light of the sun. Corrin's old chambers remained nearly the same as the old days, freshly dusted for her visit. Darkness claimed it too, until the door slowly slid open, a single stream of light sneaking in. Corrin crept in too, quickly sliding over to the bed to pull back the covers. Entering just behind her was Saizo, cradling Kana against his body. The young boy had passed out, head fallen against Saizo's shoulder, arms limply hanging by his sides. Sai entered lasts standing in front of the door to block some of the light from entering. Saizo laid his young son in the bed, Corrin quickly pulling the blanket up over him again, and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Saizo ran his fingers over Kana's hair, chuckling under his breath as the boy snored. 

_“You’ll watch over him for us, won't you?”_ Corrin whispered softly to Sai, who nodded in return. Saizo turned back to them as Corrin and Sai shared a hug, breaking away so Corrin could caress Sai’s face for a brief moment. Saizo placed his hand on Sai's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze and an appreciative nod. Corrin grabbed the chain around her neck, lifting it off over her head, handing the whistle on the end to Sai. 

_”Just in case. If you need help at all, blow. We’ll come running. And don't hesitate to use it, okay?”_

Sai took the whistle with a nod, Corrin offering him a soft smile before heading out with Saizo for their nightly patrols. The pair only stopped long enough to get into full gear. Both wore the Master Ninja armor now, Saizo's highlighted in red, Corrin's in grey. While Saizo specialized in shuriken, he’d mastered the art of the sword over the last few years. Corrin was the other way around, preferring the sword and using the shuriken more as projectiles. Hair tied up, and tucked under her cowl, mask in place, Corrin was ready. The last of Saizo's signature explosives tucked away, they turned to one another. Corrin was turning to leave, Saizo grabbing her hand to stop her short of the door. She paused, looking back at him in confusion. He pulled her closer, one hand slipping past her waist to land on the small of her back. Leaning in, Saizo placed his forehead against hers, both of them shutting their eyes instinctively. A moment as intimate as a kiss without the need to remove their masks. 

Pulling away after a moment, a loving glance was also exchanged, but knew they needed to get to work. Corrin slipped away again, heading out of the room just ahead of Saizo, splitting up to head off to their own tasks that night. Saizo was on perimeter duty, checking on the castle guards and watching for any weakness in the castle walls. Corrin was on lookout, standing at the highest point of Castle Shirasagi and watching the fields and town outside for signs of movement, of danger. Saizo did check on her a few times in the night, more to ease his own worry for her, but all in all it was a peaceful night. As the first glimpses of sunlight lit the horizon, Saizo appeared behind Corrin. Her eyes turned to look at him the moment he appeared, letting him tuck his arm around her waist. It would still be a while before the others would be awake for breakfast, at least they could wait out the end of their shift together. 

For a while they just stood in silence, eyes scanning the area, enjoying one another's company. When the guards were replaced with the morning shift, they knew their turn was also done. One little squeeze around Corrin's waist, and together they set off. Approaching Corrin's old chambers once more, Saizo quietly slid the door open, letting them creep back in. Kana was still fast asleep in bed, Sai asleep in a chair nearby. Corrin went to Sai first, pushing away her mask and cowl, lightly kissing her son's cheek. Sai stirred immediately, looking to his Mother with hazy, sleep filled eyes. 

_”Thank you Sai.”_ she whispered softly, gently petting his head as Sai nodded, and rubbed his eyes. She now went to Kana’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him for a moment. Saizo stood next to Sai, nodding to the younger man appreciatively. Corrin leaned forward, kissing Kana's cheek as she had Sai, but he did not stir. 

_”Kana”_ she whispered softly, fingers weaving into his silvery hair. The boy snored a little louder in protest. 

“Kana” a little louder than before, her gloved hand trailing down the boys face. Kana moaned in his sleep, brushing her hand away. Saizo chuckled under his breath at Kana's determination to remain asleep. 

“Kana. Don’t you want some breakfast?” She teased. Kana's eyes opened slowly. 

“With some berries, and some sweet cream?” Kana sat up, nodding his head sleeply. Corrin laughed a little, wrapping her arms around her baby boy. 

“Mama… why are you all dressed up like that?” The small dreary voice questioned, still waking up. 

“Because Papa and I offered to help with the guards last night. The Castle is a little short right now so we thought we’d help.” 

“Didn't you sleep Mama?” He asked again, sounding a little more awake. 

“Not yet baby, we’ll come have breakfast with you and your brother, then get some sleep. okay?” Kana nodded, rubbing his eyes. Corrin and Saizo both stepped away, removing the bladed arm bands and armored legguards while Kana and Sai waited. Corrin stretched with a small groan, free from the weight of her armor, Kana sneaking in under her outstretched arms to steal a hug from her. The young boy, awake and energetic again, dashed from Corrin to Saizo, hugging him as well. 

“Where do you get your energy from?” Corrin laughed, Kana just shrugging and dashing off down the hall. Saizo took Corrin's hand as they followed behind Sai, who ended up dashing off to catch up to Shigure just ahead. The whole family filtered into the dining hall where long tables had been set up in preparation of them. Added to the crowd were some new, yet familiar faces. Kagero and Hiroyoshi - retainer to the late King Sumeragi, and Father to Hana - were seated by the head of the table. Hinata, Setsuna, their young son Hisame, Subaki and his family Oboro and Caeldori, as well as Hana and Azama were all in attendance. All in all it was a lot of people, and each were allocated a seat to share in a meal together. The kids all gravitated to each other, sitting near one another while the adults occupied the other side. Finally Ryoma, Peri and Shiro appeared together, sitting at the head of the table and to either side of him. 

Breakfast was filled with idle chatter, people catching up with one another, until a messenger appeared and raced to the King's side. Ryoma stood to greet him, receiving a small note. The adults fell silent, having a suspicion to its contents. Ryoma's heavy sigh and look of sadness near confirmed it, another town was attacked. The King excused himself from his meal, Kagero just behind him, undoubtedly off to take care of business regarding sending support to the village. Corrin lost her appetite after that, the worry for her Brother and her country written all over her face. Saizo finished up quickly, and the couple excused themselves for some much needed rest. Once back to their room, Saizo silently shut the door behind them, Corrin flopping onto the bed on her back. Saizo shed his shirt, as well as his mask, bare chested as he laid next to her. 

“Do you think it’ll reach us?” Corrin asked seriously, staring straight at the ceiling. 

“I’m not sure. For all we know, last night's attack was the last, and that's the end of it.” He tried to reassure her, not exactly confident in his words. 

“They might be after Azura. She could be what they’re looking for. But we can't just hand her over either, she’s family.” Corrin spoke aloud, more thinking than anything. Saizo sighed, tossing his arm over her waist. 

“You complain that I worry too much!” he chuckled, trying to lighten her mood. Corrin did flash a half smile, turning to look at him now. Their eyes met, the reminder he was there with her making her feel a little better. Saizo slid closer, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. She returned his gesture, pulling his lower lip between hers, grazing it with her teeth and sucking on it gently. Saizo slid even closer, turning her onto her side, pressing his body against hers. Another moment passed of their lips dancing together, Corrin's leg raising, and draped over his side. Fighting the grin curling his lips, Saizo's palm pushed her thigh a little higher, holding it in place as he moved his hips against hers. A breath caught in her nose, a shiver tickling her spine, lips pausing from the dance due to the sensation. Saizo could no longer hold his grin, grinding against her again. The responding shiver was more intense the second time, breath becoming heavier. This would do just fine. 

Saizo moved quickly, gripping her thigh, hand under her neck as he shifted them. Before she could fully register what he was doing, Corrin found herself sitting on top of him. Saizo laid on his back, hands against her thighs with a look of lust in his eye. Problem being Corrin was still fully clothed. She seemed to recognize the problem fast enough, her fingers making quick work of her chest coverings until her breasts were free once more. Her eyes were on him, but Saizo took the moment to observe, then play with her exposed breasts, taking them in his hands. Her moan, followed by her head tilting back was more then enough to know she liked it, the additional shiver as he squeezed her nipple far too fun to pass up. 

Raising his hips, Saizo quickly slid the material into his thighs, his hard length now free as well. Corrin's hands fell against the bed, about to lift her legs away, when Saizo gripped her wrists to stop her. The slight gasp of surprise just renewed his grin, releasing her hands, and going for the material. In one sudden movement, he ripped open a large hole at her crotch, Corrin yelping a little as he did. Just as quickly, two fingers invaded the moist expanse of her pussy. A pink highlighted her cheeks, gasping as his fingers wiggled around inside of her, making her hips fidgit through the sensation. As quickly as they’d come, his fingers retreated, griping the base of his hard dick to line himself up to her. The head of his cock grazed her wet opening, flicking her clit and sliding back again, letting her moisture coat him. When his movement stopped, his head barely penetrating her, his eye looked up to her face again. 

Corrin breathed heavily, and quickly caught on, lowering herself slowly onto his cock. The pair shared a loud moan, taking in every inch until it filled her. For a moment they just stared at one another, enjoying this moment, of being one again. Saizo pushed himself up on his elbows, then sat up to better be close to her, raising his knees a little as he did. Her face was a bit above his still, but their eyes were locked on one another, Saizo's hands gripping her hips. He started slow, pulling her hips against him as he pressed himself deeper. Corrin’s soft moan was followed by her arms wrapping around his shoulders, moving in time with them cues of his fingers. They kept perfect time, sliding in together so his dick felt the deepest reaches of her soft, tight and wet pussy. Her moans as he pressed against her back wall far too delicious to resist. Saizo started thrusting a bit harder, wanting to increase the volume of her moans. 

“Oh gods, Saizo!” She moaned aloud, mouth holding open as she gasped for breath, unable to keep his pace anymore. Saizo groaned, as fun as this was, it wasn't enough. Corrin yelped again as his fingers dug into her, lifting her off his dick and near tossing her to the bed beside him. She managed to land on her hands and knees, but the strong palm on the small of her back pushed her down. Her thighs pressed together, Saizo knelt over her legs, his hard cock finding her soft entrance once more. His forceful thrust inside of her caused a cry to escape her throat, Saizo grinning to himself as he thrust inside her once more. His fingers gripped and smacked her ass as he fucked her now, watching Corrin's fingers helplessly grip the bedding beneath them as she moaned. 

“Master Saizo!” She cried out, Saizo groaning in return. God's he loved it when she said that. 

“Master Saizo! Gods yes! Master!” She cried even louder, taking each of his powerful thrusts all the way inside of her. She started to tremble, drawing near her peak. He would let her have this one, forcing himself in deep as her walls tightened around him. A few more loud cries, the sound of squishing mixed in as she came, Saizo not pausing for a single moment for her orgasm. As her muscles relaxed, coming down from her peak, Saizo drew out. She gasped again, tossed from her front to her back. She looked up at him now, face red and gasping, waiting to see what he had in store for her. His wet cock glistening as it approached her again. One strong hand pressed open her right thigh, her left ankle lifted up and held in his grip as his dick invaded her once again. Corrin moaned, eyes rolling back as it slid inside with ease. He held still now, Corrin panting in anticipation as her eyes met his again. He just stared at her, as if waiting for something. 

“Master?” Corrin pleaded, Saizo's expression shifting to one of expectation. 

“Please Master?” She tried again, Saizo remaining silent, waiting for the right words. 

“Please fuck me, Master Saizo?” She begged helplessly. Now he grinned at her, thrusting hard inside of her. Corrin cried out, eyes closing as the poundings within her pussy resumed. He was not gentle now, if she bruised they would only serve as badges for her good behavior. Fucking her hard to hear the cried of pleasure, pushing himself closer to his own peak. Saizo groaned, dropping her ankle as his hands gripped her hips. He trust in opposite time of pulling her hips onto him, filling even the deepest reaches. Her legs squirmed around him, she was drawing near another orgasm. One he would deny her as he suddenly pulled out. Corrin gasped, panting as her eyes looked up at him. 

“Master?” She pleaded, watching as Saizo's chest raised and fell quickly with shortened breath. 

“Please Master, put it back in me!” She begged again, wanting to cum. One hand released her hip, gripping his dick to rub against her wet entrance again. 

“Yes! Please Master!” She cried one more time, wanting him inside of her so desperately. His head grazed her opening twice more, then without warning, slid down to her tight ass, and thrust inside. Corrin gave a loud cry of pain and pleasure mixed into one, the pleasure overtaking the pain as inch by inch was forced inside of her, just as she had wished it to. Saizo's hands now hooked under her knees, lifting them to better access her, and thrusting inside once more. Her own fingers reached between her legs, playing with her clit as he fucked her ass, watching it all so closely. She took every inch without fail, fingers working furiously against her clit. His thrusts became long and deep, groaning, fingers squeezing her knees harder as he reached his own peak. Eye rolled back, groaning loudly, he shot his load inside of her. Corrins own cries rang out, the spray of her orgasm moistening his abdomen. He didn't even mind. 

Spent, Saizo carefully pulled away, collapsing onto the bed next to the panting Corrin. Not a word was spoken, only the house of pleased heavy breaths filled the room. Corrin did manage to turn on her side, snuggling a little closer to her husband before the grip of sleep overtook them both. 

The next week followed the same pattern. Quiet patrol nights, breakfast with the family in the morning, abruptly ended with the news of another attack, and a little morning sex to reward their nightly work. Sai’s training would continue in the afternoons, gaining more and more onlookers to the art of being a Ninja. Kana begged his parents to extend their stay at the castle when he found out his cousins were staying longer, Saizo and Corrin putting on a charade that they agreed for him when really leaving wasn't an option right now. How much longer they would stay, unknown. 

Night had fallen on the ninth day at the castle, Saizo and Corrin at their usual posts on duty. Saizo was barely finishing his first round, when the singing of steel slicing air caught his ear. The shuriken whizzed past his head, landing in the stone of the castle wall. He turned quickly, looking up at Corrin who was waving her arm in the air. She stopped, and pointed out over the wall. Effortlessly, Saizo leapt to the top of the wall, looking out to where she had pointed. In the distance, purple glints in the night drew closer. They had come, the invisible attackers closing in, about to attack the castle.


	4. Battle at the Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having some technical difficulty with my tablet. Its taking forever to charge! I think the issue is with the charger, not the battery, but I'm having trouble finding a new one. Until I can fix this problem I might be updating a little less often. I'll try doing some on my DS here and there to counter the fact my tablet is pissing me off. 
> 
> By a little less, I mean maybe once a week. Not sure just yet.

Saizo cried out, shuriken in hand, slashing downward onto his opponents neck. Blood sprayed, body falling lifelessly as another enemy moved forward to take his place. One after another, the silent, near invisible soldiers were felled by his blade, none reaching the castle. 

A spear weilding opponent was next, lunging at Saizo, who expertly dodged the pointed blade. Catching the spears shaft between the blades on his arm, Saizo twisted his body around, snapping the spear like a twig, and impaling the throat of the attacker. Forced to leap backward, Saizo dodged yet another attack from the thrust of a sword. Just as he landed, an ally's blade knocked the sword down, another blade slicing the neck of the attacker. 

With a deep breath, Corrin resumed her place at Saizo's side, the two working in tandem to be the last line of defence. None would pass them, none would reach the castle alive. Surely by now the others had been safely escorted to a safe room, A secret place, heavily guarded to wait for the threat to end. Cowering in a bunker was not the ninja way, and as they've done before, Saizo and Corrin fought together in perfect synch. 

Words were no longer needed between them, Saizo lunging forward, Corrin coming down from above to support him, Saizo slashing once more. 

"Thirty six!" Saizo grunted heavily, lunging once more. Corrin giving a war cry as her sword blocked a side attack of an arrow aimed at Saizo, throwing a shuriken into the arm of the archer. 

"Saizo, Left!" Corrin called, Saizo quickly spinning, throwing another shuriken at the archer, severing the artery in its arm before it fell to the ground. Corrin rushed past him, her blade impaling the gut of a tome weilding mage on the approach. Her eyes met those of the mage as her blade ran thim through, yanking it upward, then ripping her sword away. Blood sprayed from the tip of her sword, flipping backward to dodge the thrust of a spear, Saizo closing in and felling the weilder. 

"Thirty eight" Saizo called out, charging the next enemy. 

"Nine. The mage" Corrin called back, spinning past another sword blade, bringing her own down into the shoulder of the enemy. 

"Fourty" Corrin added, Saizo scowling a little as he slashed open the chest of a scroll weilding foe.

"One" he shot back, short on breath, taking a few steps back to resume their formation. 

"How long can we..." Corrin paused, running through a club weilding enemy. "keep this up? Two" panting a little, returning to her position at his side. 

"Getting soft on me?" Saizo growled, pulling three shuriken from the folds of his armor, tossing them into the limbs of oncoming attackers. "Five" 

"Who else is tough enough to keep up with you?" Corrin shot back, lifting her blade to block a dagger weilding enemy. The clashing metal rang out, Corrin pressing the attacker back, Saizo's sword slicing its arm, then head clean off. The pair fell back again, both panting heavily as Saizo sheathed his blade again. 

"We can't give up! Saizo and Kana are inside. I will fight to my last breath if that's what it takes!" Saizo growled, both gasping for breath, readying themselves to charge the oncomers once more. The screech of a wyvern haulted them both in their tracks, turning to the source of the sound. High above the castle, a pitch black wyvern cried out, diving toward the ground. A large axe weilded by its rider came into view, flying past Saizo and Corrin, decapitating an attacker. Takumi landed in front of Saizo and Corrin, Weilding his Fujin Yumi, firing into the oncomers. 

"Takumi, get back!" Corrin cried out, stepping between her younger brother and a charging sword weilding enemy. Camilla, riding her wyvern, cut down the attacker before it could reach them, and taking to the sky again. Corrin growled under her breath.

"Takumi, please go back inside before you get hurt!" Corrin snapped again, trying the guard her younger brother, Saizo backing her up. 

"You can't have all the fun!" a new voice called from behind. A horse running past, Queen Peri giggling like a giddy school girl as she struck down another attacker. 

"Peri, don't go running off!" a strong, bold voice called from behind. Electricity arched through the air, killing yet another. 

"Awe! I just want to play in their blood! Pweeeeeease?" Begged Peri as Ryoma came into view. 

"You shouldn't be out here!" Saizo objected, taking the brief moment to catch his breath while he could. 

"Please, Your Majesty, Go back inside where it's safe!" 

"We're not leaving you two out here to fight this battle alone!" Ryoma shot back, Peri returning to his side. Saizo sighed, unable to command a King, and so must accept his aid. 

The battle raged on, Peri periodically breaking formation to charge ahead. Ryoma audibly growling as he also ran forward to give her backup. Saizo and Corrin pushed forward, having to spread further apart to help guard their King, Takumi just behind, loosing arrow after arrow in support. 

"Saizo, Behind you!" Corrin cried out, Saizo spinning to see a small group trying to sneak past their advance. Saizo let out a war cry as he closed in. The spearman tried to block him, Saizo spinning past the blade and stabbing him in the top of the shoulder. Blood sprayed as Saizo drew his sword, impaling the mage and ripping his sword clean, cutting down the axemen, in one fell swoop. His eye shot over to Corrin, who had broken off as he had, downing another sneak attack. Saizo resumed his place by the King. Rustling leaves drew his eye, a line of archers emerging from the bush, taking aim, but not at them. 

"Sai! Move!" a desperate cry from Corrin's voice. The arrows loosed, Saizo turned, back tensed. Sai was a few feet from the gate, looking terrified. Corrin threw herself into the arrow's path, arrow's meant for Sai. Her back arched as the arrows ripped into her flesh, three arrows successfully implanted into her back, a fourth barely missing her waist. 

"Mom!" Sai cried out, trembling, watching his Mother fall to her knees. Saizo couldn't breath, his vision going red, turning to the archers who readied their next arrows. Screaming in hatred, Saizo attacked. Sword drawn, slicing the arm off the first archer. Turning, decapitating the second, slicing deep into the shoulder of the third, and cleaving the fourth in two. The spray of their blood across him would have to do, Ryoma, Peri, Takumi, and Camilla moving into position to cover him. 

"Go to her!" shouted Ryoma, releasing a wave of electricity from his blade to the charging foes. Saizo did not hesitate, discarding his sword to rush to Corrin's side. The arrows dug deep, blood trickling down her back from the open wounds. 

"Are you, okay?" her weakened voice begged of Sai. The terrified boy nodding rapidly with widened eyes. Saizo growled under his breath, unable to leash his conflicting emotions. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Snapped Saizo at the younger man, who flinched from his Fathers voice. Corrin's trembling hand on Saizo's arm stopped him. His eye met hers, the anger vanishing behind his worry for her. 

"Rip them out" 

Saizo's eyes widened, then narrowed. 

"That'll just make it worse, and you could bleed out! No, need a healer..." 

"Rip them out!" Corrin growled, panting a bit, but the look in her eyes meant business. Saizo sighed, gripping the shaft of the first arrow. As Corrin breathed in, Saizo pulled hard, ripping the first arrow free. Corrin gritted her teeth, eyes shutting in pain. The second arrow left her flesh swiftly, Saizo gripping the third, pulling it away as Corrin whimpered from the pain. Blood streamed down her back as she panted. Saizo reached to press his palm against one of the wounds, just to have a pair of wings sprout from her back push his hand away. 

The horns on her head already materialized, her form shifting as a redish-purple energy consumed her. Saizo backed away, leaving her room as she transformed into the silver Dragon. A great roar escaped the Dragon as it reared up, turning fast and charging the remaining invaders. Saizo turned to Sai, who still looked shocked and scared. 

"Go get your Aunt Sakura, Now!" he shouted to the boy. Sai nodded, turning and running like he couldn't wait to leave. Saizo turned back, watching as Corrin massacred the invaders. Her horns already held up several bodies, tail spinning, knocking some back, impaling others. The invaders attention all turned to her, closing in from all sides. The perfect opportunity for the others to close in and strike down the rest from behind. In a flurry of steel, lightening, energy and blood, the last of the invaders fell, their attack failed. 

Heavy breaths were shared by all, except Peri who seemed elated to dance among the pools of blood. Ryoma survayed the losses, how many guards and villagers were lost. Corrin, still in dragon form, roughly shook her head, slinging away the bodies on her horns. Saizo approached her with open arms, worry written on his face as his palms caressed the smooth sides of her head. A low gutteral purr eminated from her throat, before a flash of energy engulfed her once more. 

As it passed, a human form Corrin was deposited in its place, panting on her hands and knees. Saizo knelt beside her, quickly placing pressure on the wounds on her back that gushed blood once again. Her strength gave out under the pressure, falling into the dirt below her, eyes closed. 

"Dad!" Sai's voice rang out, running over with Sakura, Hayato, Azama and Subaki. Sakura acted quickly, staff in hand, working over the collapsed Corrin. Azama quickly joined in, the blood stopping, wounds slowly closing with their magic. Saizo sighed in relief, knowing she was in good hands. The sight of Sai did make him feel heated again, the worry for Corrin gone, standing and approaching his son. 

"What the hell were you thinking Saizo?! We told you to protect your Brother, to not engage these attackers! You disobayed a direct order, and it could have cost you or your Mother a life!" 

"I wanted to help! I wanted to protect..." Young Sai shot back, cut off by his Fathers increasingly angry voice. 

"No excuses! Do you have any idea what it would have done to her if you died?! As a Saizo it is..." Cut off by Sai, who found some strength of his own. 

"Maybe I don't want to be a Saizo!" 

The air falling silent as Saizo stood in shock. 

"Everything you say is Saizo must this, Saizo must that! You push all this crap on me and I don't want any of it! I'm a Saizo no more!" Sai shouted back, breathing heavily in the heat of the moment. Saizo growled dismissively, turning his back on the boy. Awkward silence filled the air, everyone in Saizo's path shrinking from him, saying nothing as he lifted the unconscious Corrin into his arms. Even as he walked back to the castle with her in his arms, Saizo said nothing, not even looking at Sai as he walked past. The remaining eyes fell on Sai, who shallowed nervously, turning back himself.


	5. Wash Away

Light crested over trees, spilling over the blood soaked land, sharing its crimson hue. Bodies were already being dragged away, seperating ally from foe. While Ryoma and Peri oversaw all this, Saizo was busy elsewhere, watching over his family. 

Even with her wounds healed, Corrin had not stirred. Kana was snuggled up to her, fast asleep with his head against her shoulder. Saizo didn't know where Sai was, the young man had checked in to see how his Mother was several hours ago, but neither Father or Son attempted to talk to one another. Saizo's mind was a mess with conflicting thoughts. Pacing anxiously, or finding something to lean against, his mind torturing him too much to be able to rest. 

If it wasn't doubt plaguing his mind, reflecting on his perceived failures as a Father, it was Corrin's condition, or the strange behaviour of the invaders. They took a special interest in Corrin after her transformation, why? Perhaps she was just perceived as a threat, but he didn't recall ever hearing a word muttered between them. Some form of silent communication? None had been left alive to interrogate, so it was all spectaculation.

 _"Mama?"_ a drousy little voice muttered, drawing Saizo out of his thoughts. Kana had propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Corrin. Saizo lifted himself from the wood of the doorframe he leaned against, approaching Kana. 

_"Kana, Mama's resting."_ Saizo whispered to his young son, reaching out touch his shoulder. Kana looked at him, his hair moist and matted against his face.

"Papa, somethings wrong" Kana spoke calmly, looking back to Corrin. Saizo circled around the bed, getting a clear view of her. Though still asleep, she was panting, face red and covered in sweat. Saizo rushed to her side, pulling his glove off with his teeth, touching her forehead. The heat of her skin felt like fire, fever taking hold over her. Saizo cursed under his breath, looking at the concerned look on Kana's face, not wanting him to panic.

"Kana, be a good boy, go find your aunt Sakura. Quickly!" Saizo somehow managed to sound calm, watching as Kana popped out of bed and disappeared out the door. No sooner then the moment Kana vanished from his sight did Saizo get to work. Drawing a shuriken, and lifting the cloth of her shirt, and swiftly cutting it away. Cutting open the sleeves, then making quick work of her pants, not once did the blade kiss her skin. Her chest wrap and black panties covered her enough, now the cool morning air could help as well. Going back to the sliced sleeve, cutting off a chunk, as well as grabbing the pitcher of water. He dunked the piece of cloth into the water, then rubbed it across her face, letting the water drip down into her hair. Dunking the cloth again, squeezing it out over her chest, trying to lower her temperature. Through it all she laid perfectly still, only her heavy breath an indication she was still alive. Sakura appeared, quickly rushing over to them, not needing to be told the problem. 

"How long as she been like this?" Sakura questioned authoritatively, sounding much more confident when her skills as a healer were called upon. 

"Not long. Fifteen minutes, tops. But she's not responding to anything, she hasn't moved at all!" Saizo answered with a panic tone betraying him. He hardly cared in this moment. Sakura moved quickly, forcing one eye lid open, looking at Corrin's diolated eye, then checking her pulse. Saizo jumped a little as the tiniest groan escaped Corrin's throat, the first sound she's made since she collapsed. It was somehow reassuring, and yet terrifying. Sakura's rushed exam continued, inspecting her throat, and paying attention to the way Corrin breathed. 

"She's not showing any signs of illness." Sakura confirmed, Saizo quickly jumping in behind her. 

"Poison. The arrows were poisoned." Taking a deep breath, cursing himself for letting this happen. 

"Is there anything we can do for her? Anything at all?" Saizo begged of Sakura, who gulped a little less confidently 

"Well, w-we could try and bleed it out. B-but there's no, guarantee." She offered up in more her usual tone. 

"Mom!" Came a voice from the doorway. Sai rushing in to Corrin's side, examining her for himself. Kana poked his nose in from the doorway, looking scared. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Sai begged of Sakura, his eyes ignoring Saizo's presence all together. 

"I don't know" Sakura plainly responded, looking back down at Corrin, then to Saizo again. 

"It's your call. If we try to bleed out the poison it will also weaken her. She might get it out and make a full recovery, she could also.... die" 

Sai stood abruptly in protest. 

"You're not going to do something that could kill my Mom!" Sai shouted louder than intended, Kana letting out a whimper from where he stood by the door. Saizo's attention was caught by Corrin's eyes twitching, her head turning to the side ever so slightly. 

"Tell her we're not doing that!" Sai shouted toward Saizo, but he was distracted. Laying his bare hand on the exposed skin of her chest, his gloved hand brushing a bit of hair away that clung to her face. 

_"no.... stop...._ Corrin whispered unconsciously, eyes continuing to twitch, head turning a little further in the other direction. 

_"Stop, please. No more"_ she whispered again, everyone's attention on her now. Her head jerked to the side, groaning a little, face contorting as if she were in pain. Everyone was silent, watching her mumble incoherently, until her eyes snapped open, and bolted upright. Saizo, Sai and Sakura flinched in surprise, Corrin drawing in two heavy breaths. 

"Its...not...." She breathed weakly, her eyes rolling back as she lost her grip on consciousness. 

"Mama!" cried Kana as she fell backward, caught by Saizo's outstretched arm. He carefully laid Corrin back down, taking a moment to process what just happened. 

"Papa" called the scared Kana, running to Saizo's side. Saizo lifted up the boy, who quickly buried his head in Saizo's chest, gripping the edges of his shirt. 

"Mama's going to be okay Kana" whispered gently, turning his eye to Sai. 

"Your Mother is strong. if anyone can get through this, its her" sounding more confident, knowing he needed to for the boys. Saizo looked to Sakura, who was already watching him.

"She can fight it. She'll be okay." 

"A-as long as you're sure" 

"Something we agree on..." Sai grumbled under his breath, not unnoticed by Saizo.

Nodding to Sakura, Saizo set Kana down on the bed. Retrieving the scrap of cloth, refreshing the water on it, Saizo gently wiped down her face again. One more refresh, then the cloth was folded, and laid on her forehead. Small groans came from Corrin again.

"Papa. Why is she doing that?" Kana questioned quietly. gently touching Corrin's cheek. 

"It's called a fever dream. See, Mama's got a fever, and sometimes fevers give you bad dreams. That's why she sat up suddenly like that. She woke up from a bad dream, but she's still tired and fell asleep again." Saizo explained gently, knowing Kana did not need to know the full details, or the gravity of her condition. 

"Mama's sick?" Kana questioned to clarify. Saizo just nodding in responce. 

"Why do you shelter him?!" Sai challenged in a shout, looking angry. 

"Not right now." Saizo answered calmly, sitting back at Corrin's side. 

"No seriously! Why do you sugar coat things for him?! You never pulled any punches with me." Sai's aggressive challenge silenced by Saizo raising his voice. 

"I said not now!" growled through gritted teeth, half turning his head toward his eldest son. 

"Well I do want to talk about it now!" Sai growled back. Saizo huffed irritably, eyeing Kana, then Sakura. 

"Do you mind taking him?" Saizo asked much more calmly to Sakura, who nodded quickly, encouraging Kana to come play with Rhajat. Sai remained silent until Sakura led Kana away. 

"So why? Why do you shelter Kana? Do you love him more than me?" Sai challenged in a still heavily irritated tone. Saizo clenched his teeth at those words, turning to Sai, bolting to his feet to rise above him.

"I have loved you from the very moment I learned you were alive! You have always been a source of my love, my hopes and my Pride. No man could love a son more!" Shouted at the top of his lungs, making Sai shrink away from the boldness in which he spoke. Saizo took a deep breath, calming himself to speak more rationally. 

"Your brother is... young. Body and mind. He lacks the maturity to have strength. But not you. From the time you were big enough to walk, you were fearless. Nothing was beyond your desire to explore it." Saizo turned his head to Corrin, feeling quite embarrassed, hating admitting such words, but it was time Sai heard them. He paused, refreshing the water on the cloth that laid on Corrin's forehead. 

"My Mother died before I could know her, and my Father... He was killed when I was the age you are now. I know that any day, I could cut down, like my Father before me. I have pushed you so hard because I wanted you to be strong enough to protect your Mother and your Brother when I'm gone. I see now that I pushed too hard...." He trailed off, wiping a bead of sweat from Corrin's face, watching her eyes twitch painfully. 

"Why have you never told me that before?" Sai asked quietly, a new level of understanding washing over him. Saizo grunted, trying to find the right words, pausing a few moments to formulate them. 

"It was not your burden to bear" Saizo answered plainly, resuming his seat at Corrin's side. 

"Your natural talent as a ninja is nothing short of prodigal, mastering even th most advanced techniques with ease. Your skill rapidly approaching my own. The only thing you lack is field experience. But that is the bitter sweet irony. Both your Mother and I would give our lives to save yours, evidently as she fights for hers now." pausing yet again, gently caressing her cheek. 

"Is it really that bad?" Sai asked with a tinge of worry on his breath. Saizo nodding only once in reply. 

"Do you still wish to abandon the name Saizo?" asked in a whisper, fearing the answer from his son' 

"Yeah, yeah I do." Sai answered equally quiet, his eyes watching his Mother now, her head turning away from Saizo's touch. 

"So what will you do?" Saizo asked in the same hushed tone. 

"I was thinking about leaving, but I can't go when Mom's like this. I'll wait until she gets better, then figure out what I'm gonna do."

"What should I call you in the meantime?" struggling to mask the pain, unable to bring himself to look at his son right now. A long pause of silence followed, Sai considering the question. Corrin groaned softly, her arm trembling slightly as Saizo refreshed the cloth on her head again.

"Asugi" Sai finally spoke, Saizo said nothing.

\--------------------------------

All was dark, cold, wet. The only sound, waves breaking on a shore. Drifting, floating, pushed by the waves. Stillness reached as the waves stopped on the shore, waves breaking all around. A tickle of a breeze, a maniacal laugh carried by it making Corrin's eyes open. There was no water now, no sandy beach, only an endless expanse of white. Pushing herself to her feet, she looked around, inspecting this familiar land for anything out of place. 

The maniacal laugh echoed from behind, spinning on her toes, looking for the source. Nothing, just endless white. It echoed again, Corrin spinning to her right to search for it. 

_**"I have found you"** _ The voice echoed, overlapped with a sound foreign to her ears. 

_**"Did you think you could hide forever?!"**_ the sensation of a finger grazing her cheek, Corrin quickly pulling away.

"Who the hell are you?!" Corrin demanded of the white expanse, a roaring laughter echoing in her ears. 

_**"You will know me, soon enough! My men will come to claim you, bring me what is mine! Any who stand in their way shall not be left alive!"**_

Images flashed across the endless white, a dark field at night, Hinoka on her knees as spears are driven into her flesh. Takumi fending off a swordsman with his fujiin yumi, snapping in half and cleaving him in two. 

"No!" Corrin cried, the voice cackling as an image of Sakura guarding Rhajat is stuck with multiple sword blades, killing them both. 

"Stop!" Corrin cried out, the next image of Ryoma, fighting fiercely until an axe lodges into his shoulder, then shot full of arrows from behind. 

"Please, no more" Corrin whimpered, an image of Saizo guarding Sai and Kana. He tries to fight off the flurry of weapons, falling to a spear plunged into his throat, weapons raised, charging the boys as Kana holds his head and screams.

"Stop!" Corrin shrieked at the top of her lungs, Her eyes snapped open to the real world, bolting upright, heart racing as she saw Saizo, Sai and Sakura recoil from her. 

"Its... Not..." she chokes out, hardly able to breath. Pain gripping her brain, vision blurring, a little voice whispering in her ear.

 _"Now, now. Where's the fun in that?"_ The voices evil laugh filling her ears as the world around her went black, feeling herself fall backward a distant sound echoing in the darkness. 

_"Mama!"_


	6. Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while longer. Life hitting fan, shit everywhere, you know...

Time marches slowly for those with a heavy heart. Each moment an hour, a day seeming to take a lifetime. But it marches on, however slowly, regardless of our desire. Through what seemed like countless lifetimes, Saizo remained vigilant, ever at his wife's side. 

In truth it had only been a few days, but her condition refused to improve. No amount of cold water, herbal remedies, healer visits or prayers to an unseen god had helped, trapped in a constant state of fever and unconsciousness. Never has Saizo felt so helpless. Refreshing the cool cloth on her head, feeding her broths, staying beside her, praying for the fever to break. 

_Asugi_ , as he now so chose to be called, would sometimes sit with Saizo and help care for his Mother. Not a word spoken between them, it was awkward, a relationship teetering on the brink. Kana would come by a few times a day to talk to Corrin, going on about his day like nothing was wrong. All her siblings had checked in at one point or another, but the update was always the same. No change.

This day was like the others, the cool cloth wiped across her face, erasing the sweat that had beaded up, and rested on her forehead once more. She looked to be in so much pain, eyes squinted together, choppy breaths mixed with little groans. His fingers just stroked her hair, silently praying, sighing heavily. Saizo himself was not faring well. His eye was bloodshot, bags under his eyes that aged him considerably. He's hardly slept since it all began.

His eye looked up as the door to the chamber slid open, Asugi stepping in, shutting it behind him. Saizo's eye quickly shot back down to Corrin, just watching each pained breath.

"Anything?" Asugi questioned quietly, Saizo just shaking his head in reply. Asugi sighed, circling to the side of the bed Saizo sat on, eyeing his Father's hands holding one of Corrin's. 

"Uncle Ryoma asked me to come get you. He's having a meeting with the other adults in the dining hall, wants you to be there" Asugi very monotonly informed Saizo, who hung his head with a sigh for a moment. Shaking off the annoyance of being drawn away, Saizo stood, carefully releasing Corrin's hand. 

"Watch over her?" his hoarse voice cracking slightly, Asugi just nodding, taking the seat Saizo was just in. Taking one long last look, Saizo paused before willing his feet to move, fighting the need to stay at her side.

Asugi watched his Father leave hesitantly, his attention turning back to his Mother, taking her hand in his, not unlike his Father had just before. 

"Mom" the boy whispered, letting his fear show through. 

"I know you're trying, but. you gotta wake up. Dad's a wreck, and if you don't pull through, I don't think that'll change. He drives me crazy, but I don't hate him. Without you around I definitely can't take him, and Kana, he needs you too! You're the thing holding this family together!" Asugi's voice cracking, forcing away a tear from his eye. 

"It's my fault you're like this! I should have stayed inside like you told me, I should have listened but I was too anxious to show you I'm ready! If you'd just wake up, I'll do anything you want! Just..." Asugi's head fell forward, gritting his teeth, hiding the tears escaping his hold on them.

"You can't die! Please don't die Mom! just wake up. Please wake up..." falling silent as he just cried. 

\-------------------

"You can't break me!" Corrin screamed into the endless expanse of white, arms crossed over her chest, eyes bloodshot as she panted for breath. 

"Do your worst. I will not give in!" 

_**"You will bow to me! Bend to my will!**_ the disembodied voice boomed in her ears, shaking the very ground in which she stood. Purple strands appearing around her, whipping her flesh, Corrin crying out in pain as her skin broke beneath the lashings. 

"That all you got?!" she cried out again, challenging the voice. 

_**"You insufferable pest! It's only a matter of time, the mind can only endure so much!"**_

A purple cloud forming around her feet, rising up, infecting her open wounds. Corrin's eyes shut tight, gritting her teeth as she groaned in pain, refusing to give in. 

"I won't let you win! I'll fight you until the end of time if I must!" 

A strange silence enveloped the area, before Corrin broke out laughing. 

"You've got nothing! Who will bow to whom?!" 

The voice growled irritably, shaking the ground again, Corrin grinning wide.

"Get Out!" she cried above the pain, her draconic horns sprouting from her head. 

_**"No!**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Corrin's eyes opened, darting about in a panic. At first all she saw was a white canopy, and sat up quickly to better scan her surroundings. Ignoring the cloth that fell from her head, her attention was drawn to the hushed voices just outside the door. It was instinct to try and get up, creep to the door to listen in, but as soon as her feet touched the floor she felt stiff, and weak. A small groan escaped her throat as her muscles yelled at her for moving so abruptly. A chill shot down her spine as the sound of the door opening hit her ears. 

"Corrin?" "Mom?" 

The voices overlapped, but familiarity in them made her smile, turning to see Saizo and Asugi pushing past each other to be beside her. Asugi leapt up on the bed, throwing his arms around her, buring his face into her shoulder. Saizo circled the bed to the side closest to her. Corrin reached out her hand, quickly taken as he sat on the edge. 

For a moment, they just gazed at one another. A calming reassurance to be in each others presence. Saizo leaned in a little, a slight blush highlighting Corrin's cheeks, an excited giggle in her throat. One hand slipping onto the back of her neck, the other pushing the mask away, their lips gently brushed. Corrin leaned in a little with a soft moan, lips locking as they shared a passionte kiss. Eyes shut, lips dancing together, it was Saizo's tongue to cautiously bridge the gap, tapping Corrin's lips. They parted, her tongue meeting his, caressing it. 

Asugi groaned disgustedly, moving away to the other side of the bed, feigning a gag. Corrin laughed against Saizo's lips over their son's reaction, both pulling away, regrettably. Corrin did take one more deep breath, calming herself before looking over to Asugi. 

"So, how long was I out then?" she asked quietly, only now realizing how dry her throat was. 

"How did you know?!" Asugi blurted in astonishment, Corrin tossing him a grin. 

"Besides your reactions to seeing me awake? Oh I don't know..." she teased back, eyes rolling back in pleasure as Saizo's hand stroked her hair. 

"It's been a week." 

"Have you slept at all in that time?" Corrin teased again, Saizo looking away, embarrassed. Asugi laughed. 

"He's been obsessed! Not moving for anything like an abandoned puppy!" Saizo swiped at Asugi who swiftly dodged. 

_"Little brat"_ he grumbled under his breath. 

"Sai, don't poke your Father." Corrin started before Asugi quickly piped up. 

"Its Asugi now." his voice flat, as if he feared her reaction. Corrin paused, a confused expression on her face, turning to Saizo. He in turn just shrugged. 

"Okay, Asugi. Where's Kana? Is he okay?" 

"Kaze has been watching him, he's fine" Saizo reassured, gently rubbing her back as Corrin nodded, followed by a deep breath. Saizo's eye narrowed, raising a hand to her forehead. 

"You're still warm." plainly stated, Corrin nodding a little. 

"And thirsty. Can I have some water?" 

"Y-yes, of course!" Saizo stammered in realization, about to hop up and fetch her a fresh glass, quickly beaten by Asugi dashing across the room to the half-ful pitcher of water. Just as quickly, he returned with it in hand, but Corrin's half-grin made him realize he forgot a glass. Saizo beat him to the jump this time, there and back in a flash. Corrin giving an airy laugh as she took the glass from Saizo, having Asugi fill it, and drink it down. After a deep, relieved sigh, Corrin turned to Asugi. 

"Would you mind checking in on your Brother? I'd feel better knowing he's okay" 

Asugi nodded, placing a quick peck on Corrin's cheek, bouncing up, and out the door. Saizo planned on taking advantage of the moment alone, his hand on her thigh, sliding a little closer. 

"I've missed you so..." Cut off by Corrin sounding urgent. 

"It's not over! You remember those visions you had, the ones with that dragon that looked like me?" 

Saizo withdrew a bit, processing, then nodding. He remembered quite vividly. 

"I was having this really fucked up dream. A purple mist, a deep, booming voice. It said it 'finally found me' and it would come and claim me, killing anyone who stood in the way" sounding much more worried, near panicked. Saizo was quick to brush her cheek with his thumb, trying to be reassuring. 

"We defeated that army, in no small part thanks to you. No one is coming. There hasn't even been another attack since then." 

Corrin didn't look convinced, eyes drifting down. 

"There's something else..." She whispered softly, taking a deep breath. 

"Mama!" came a small voice from the hall, both Corrin and Saizo turning to look. Kana came rushing, hopping onto the bed, diving into Corrin's open arms. Asugi entering just behind.

"There's my sweet boy!" hugging Kana tight. 

"Mama! You had a big sleep! Do you feel better?" his singsongy voice cheered, holding Corrin tight that seemed like he'd never let go.

"Mostly, baby. I'm still a little sick, but no where near as bad. Have you been a good boy ?" 

"Yes Mama! Promise!" burying his face into her chest. Corrin looked up at Saizo with a serious look on her face, as if to say they weren't done talking about it. 

"Mom" Asugi chimed in, approaching much more cautiously.

"I'm sorry. You're... 'sick', because of me. I didn't mean for you to suffer. " averting his eyes from her, sounding guilty and sad. Corrin reached out her hand to Asugi, which he took as he sat on the far side of the bed. 

"I would endure it one thousand fold in order to protect you from it. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. Can you make me a promise?" Speaking softly, as any loving Mother would. Asugi's red eyes met hers, nodding in reply. 

"Whatever happens, protect your brother. And know that I love you." pausing for a moment, squeezing Kana, and looking to Saizo. 

"That I love all of you, very, very much. And I'm counting on each of you to look out for each other."

Saizo's eye narrowed on her, frowning at her crypic words. 

"Corrin?" he tried to question, but Corrin just shook her head, tugging Asugi in to her, an arm around each of her boys, and giving a soft smile to Saizo


	7. Lullaby

Night had silenced the land once again, the stars guiding even the smallest of creatures into sleep. Inside the castle was no different, people settling into their rooms for the night. Saizo stood by the door, blocking the small streams of light from reaching the faces of his sons. They laid in their shared bed, Corrin laying beside Kana, humming a soft tune. 

As she hummed her lullaby, she stroked Kana's silver mess he called hair, easing him to sleep. As his eyes drifted closed, sleep taking him over, Corrin leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

_"goodnight"_ she whispered softly, raising slowly from the bed, and tiptoeing around the other side. One more soft kiss into Asugi's fiery red hair, before tiptoeing ever so silently to Saizo. He slid out the door just before her, letting her follow, and slide the door closed. With her back still to him, Saizo wrapped an arm around her waist, the other around her chest, pulling her in close.

 _"Feeling okay?"_ He softly whispered into her ear. Corrin's hands raised to rest against the arm around her chest, nodding in responce. 

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself. Your body is still fighting" Saizo breathed through worry. Corrin spun herself around in his arms, hers slipping around his waist. 

"I just wanted to spend some time with my boys. All my boys" smiling softly, tucking her head in against his chest. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. As much as her temperature had gone down, it wasn't over yet. In a quick, fluid motion, Saizo scooped Corrin up in his arms. Her surprised squeak was downright delightful, carrying her back to their own chamber. 

"Okay, you can put me down!" Corrin insisted, blushing a bit. Saizo chuckled at her, gently setting her on the bed. She was quick to throw her legs over the edge, standing up again, almost defiantly as if a child who insisted they weren't tired. Saizo paid her reaction no mind, undressing and neatly putting his cloths away. Corrin did not share his order, stripping away her clothing, tossed aside to be addressed later. She did slip on a silky little nightgown that cut off above her knee, before flopping herself onto the bed. With only a single article still on, Saizo turned to see Corrin laying on her back, hand over her eyes, one knee lifted into the air. He grinned to himself, circling the bed so he could look up her night gown, licking his lips. 

Without a word, he crawled up the bed, eye glued on the sight of her black panties under the nightgown. Corrin lifted her hand from her eyes to see what he was doing, by then it was too late. Settling down between her legs, two fingers brushing against her clit through the material. A soft moan escaped her lips, head tilting back as he genty teased her. Those same fingers hooked the material between him and what he desired, pulling it aside to see for himself. Her pussy already glistened, moist and welcoming. It would have to wait it's turn, sliding forward to flick her clit with his tongue. The resulting moan was louder than the first, Saizo encouraged to keep going. Up and down across her sensitive nub, licking away, until his lips enclosed around it, suckling at it. The trembling in her legs a fine reward for his work, feeling her fingers weave into his hair, as if he might pull away now. Sucking a little harder, enjoying the ever louder moans, Saizo's other hand drew near. Without warning, a single finger plunged into her soft, wet expanse. 

The gasp did not stop him from jabbing his finger inside of her, reaching deep, teasing that spot deep inside he knows drives her crazy. A second finger joining in, Corrin pleased gasps only fueling his need. Sucking on her clit a little harder, his fingers reaching as deep as they can. Corrin's fingers in turn gripped Saizo's hair, tensing up trembling a little under his efforts. He roughly pulled off her clit, maintaining the suction as he did. Corrin cried out, so he did it again, loving the sound of her pre-orgasmic cries.

"Saizo." she whimpered much more quietly, his eye gazing at her face for a moment, before flicking her clit with his tongue again. A tremble traveled down her spine with a soft moan, sucking on her clit again. His fingers continuing to pleasure her, until he felt her walls tightening, back arching as she was reaching her peak. Saizo swiftly withdrew his fingers, placing his open mouth over her hole as she came. Licking up every drop, Saizo moaned happily into her quivering pussy, listening to Corrin pant slightly, her fingers releasing his hair. 

Pushing himself to his knees, Saizo watched Corrin closely while she took a moment to recover, removing his last article of clothing. He was already erect, gently stroking his length as he stared at her wet opening, waiting for Corrin to recover before pressing on. It was her fingers gripping his hip that told him she was ready, cautiously aligning himself up with her, gazing up at her face for a brief moment to be sure she was ready. A quick nod, and he no longer hesitated, pressing the entirety of his length inside her. Corrin gasped heavily, lips parting further as the deepest reaches of her wet pussy were penetrated. Her fingers gripped Saizo's shoulders, trembling a little with the sensation of having him so deep inside of her. Saizo groaned in pleasure himself, leaning forward to place his lips against Corrin's. One hand slid under her head, their lips passionately dancing together as Saizo started to move within her. Corrin moaned against his lips, feeling him gently rock his body against hers. He reached so deep inside her this way, their lips breaking apart as they both moaned in the pleasure of it, their bodies remaining pressed together. 

_"Saizo!"_ Corrin whispered into his ear, her hands on his back, fingernails digging into his skin. 

"Yes!" He growled between gritted teeth, breathing heavily, unwilling to stop now. 

"Saizo! Oh gods!" She moaned louder, driving Saizo to the edge as well, his breath catching in his throat as she tightened all around him. Groaning, Saizo orgasmed as well, his dick throbbing inside her as he filled her with his seed. Everything else melted away, only this moment mattered, locked together as they shared a moment of pure ecstasy, panting against each other's ear. He couldn't even recall passing out, just the feeling of her extra warm skin against his. 

_"Saizo"_ whispered against his ear, opening his eye reluctantly, just in time to feel Corrin's soft lips against his cheek. He was on his side, her arm around him from behind, both still completely naked. The sun was leaking in through the drapes, morning had already come. Saizo turned onto his back to face Corrin, touching his fingers to her forehead. She just smiled sweetly, her temperature lower than the night before, but still a touch warm. Or maybe he was overly paranoid about it. Either way, the colour had returned to her face which did put him at ease. She leaned in for another kiss, this time against his lips, lasting just a tiny moment.

"We might want to dress before the boys come to wake us." She whispered softly, but really meant Saizo since she still wore her nightgown. With a groan, Saizo nodded in agreement, forcing himself to sit up. Corrin quickly slid in behind him, her lips leaving soft kisses across his strong back before he stood up. It took a fair bit of effort to step into a pair of pants as he'd rather just curl back up in bed, but that option was no longer one as Kana slid open the door with his usual giggle. He bypassed Saizo, diving straight into the bed where Corrin sat, hugging her. 

"Mama! You're awake again today!" He cheered excitedly, squeezing her tight. 

"Yes, I am. Don't worry Kana, I'm much better now!" She reassured the young boy. 

"Good Morning Asugi." Corrin called toward the door, Saizo turning to see Asugi leaning against the doorframe, not unlike Saizo does. Asugi and Saizo nodded to one another in acknowledgement. 

"Morning Mom. Feeling better?" He asked rather flatly, making Corrin's expression change to one of worry. 

"Everything okay?" She asked cautiously, eyeing her eldest son. Saizo had a feeling he knew what was on Asugi's mind, especially as he eyed his younger brother. 

"Yeah, fine." He dismissed, but Corrin didn't look satisfied. 

"Don't I get a hug anymore?" She beconned seriously, extending one arm with the expectation of him coming to her. Asugi seemed unsure as he stood from the doorframe, approaching calmly before hugging Corrin around the neck. Corrin gave a happy smile, but Asugi was unmoved, quickly withdrawing and taking a few steps back. Corrin's expression changed to one of displeasure, but said nothing of it. By now Saizo had fully dressed, casual wear instead of his ninja garb. 

"Well if you boys will excuse me a moment, I still need to get dressed. Why don't you all head to breakfast and I'll meet you there in a minute?" Corrin asked sweetly, enough so that it caught Saizo's attention as odd. 

"We can wait for you Mama!" Kana protested, his arms still firmly around her waist. 

"It's okay baby, I'll only be a minute. You get something to eat, you're a growing boy!" Corrin insisted, her gaze shooting up to Saizo, as if asking for his help. He nodded once, stepping forward

"You heard your Mother Kana, let's go! She'll be along in just a minute." Saizo insisted more strongly. Kana grumbled, by knew when his Father stepped in it was serious. Letting Corrin go, Kana whimpered softly and dragged his feet as he left the room, Asugi and Saizo just behind. Shuffling his boys along, Asugi audibly sighed, clearly something on his mind. Saizo was hesitant to ask, still feeling a bit awkward around his own son after what happened last week. Nothing was said as they entered the dining hall, the family still gathering up. Despite Ryoma's meeting with the adults, letting them all go should they choose to, everyone wanted to stay back and wait for Corrin to recover. While they were told she had woken up, none has seen her yet with their own eyes. Kiragi quickly ran over to Kana, the boys greeting each other and dashing off to sit together. Asugi peeled off to wait for Shigure, his best friend. Takumi approached Saizo who remained by the door. 

"How is she?" He questioned why an air of concern. Saizo nodded calmly. 

"Better. She's got a touch of fever still, but no where near as bad. Another day of rest, maybe two, and she'll be back to normal." 

"I'm so glad!" Sakura beamed from the door just behind him, accompanied by Hayato who held the young Rhajat. Her usually quiet voice much louder, drawing the attention of those already present. 

"Glad of what Sakura?" Ryoma asked from across the room. 

"Corrin's doing a lot better!" She cried out again, getting a murmur of approval from those present. 

"Speaking of, where is she?" Ryoma asked of Saizo, who cleared his throat dryly.

"She'll be along in a minute." Flatly replied, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Sakura and her family settled in, Hinoka, Silas and Sophie just behind. Another moment passed before Corrin emerged through the door, quickly slipping to Saizo's side as she forcibly took his hand. She was dressed in her ninja garb, minus the blades and armor. Even her mask hung around her neck and cowl pushed back, details not missed by Saizo. It was barely a moment before her presence was noticed by Ryoma, who grinned in delight to see her up and out of bed.

"Corrin!" he called across the room, leaving his seat to approach her with open arms. Corrin offered a small smile before accepting his hug, Sakura, Takumi and Hinoka quick to follow Ryoma's lead. Azura and Kaze joining in the rounds of warm welcomes as they finally joined the others. Corrin smiled at first, but it quickly faded from her lips as she eyed that the children were all out of earshot. 

"Everyone listen, please!" she urged in a hushed tone, 

"I appreciate you all sticking around to make sure I'm okay, but you must leave, as soon as possible. The attacks aren't done, they're just getting ready to attack full force. They know where what they seek is, and will not stop until they claim me. I will not have you die, so you must go now!" 

They all paused in silence, absorbing Corrin's claim before Hinoka spoke up. 

"You're what they're after?" She asked equally hushed, getting a very strong set of nods in reply. 

"How can you be sure?" Takumi asked sceptically, folding his arms with an unamused sigh. 

"I had a series of visions while I was unconscious telling me so, and that if anyone stands between them and me, you'll be killed!" Sounding urgent as before. Ryoma laughed nonchalantly. 

"Fever dreams Corrin" Patting her shoulder dismissively, Corrin quickly swatting his hand away. 

"Not fever dreams, truth! You're all in very real danger!" Corrin tried to insist, but Ryoma wasn't convinced. 

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll send out scouts, but there has been no sign of the army _you_ helped defeat since then. Really Corrin, the danger has passed!" turning from the group to rejoin Peri and Shiro at the head of the table. Hinoka and Takumi shared an uneasy glance, before they and Sakura turned away as well. Corrin sighed irritably, her determined eyes looking to the lingering Kaze and Azura. 

"You should get Shigure and Midori and go back to Igasato where you'll be safe!" turning to face Saizo. 

"You should take the boys and go with them!" 

"And do what? Let you stay behind, be captured or killed?! No! We face our problems together! This is no exception!" Saizo growled strongly, Corrin shuddering slightly. 

"I don't want anyone to die..." she added softly. 

"No one will. We'll fight them off, together!" Saizo added more calmly, taking Corrin's hands in his own. 

"We won last time, we'll win again."

Corrin looked away, not feeling Saizo's confidence, but nodded all the same. She pulled her hands from his grip, turning to leave the dining hall. 

"Where are you going?" Kaze spoke up, Corrin pausing for a moment. 

"Lost my appetite" she sighed back, heading off once more.


	8. And Goodnight

Darkest night, not a ray of light, for the moon was empty. The shallow glow of the stars were not enough to light the way, but still the army marched. Metal armor clanging, footfall after footfall of thousands of men. Men who themselves could barely be seen, masked by illusion and magic. Their target, Castle Shirasagi, and a Draconic Princess who hid within its walls. This night, blood will spill, lives will be taken in both sides, and the girl with hair silver as the moon will make her choice. 

She already stood atop the guard tower, her husband Saizo to her right, and his brother; Kaze to her left. They were fully equipped, armed to the teeth, waiting as silently as Ninjas do, until Corrin made the move. She pointed out into the darkness, the slight glimmer of the purple cloaking magic visible only to the trained eye from this distance. The army had come, for her. 

"Raise the alarm" Saizo growled under his breath to Kaze, who slid away into the darkness without a word. Corrin and Saizo shared a glance.

"Protect the boys" his quiet growl to her this time, she nodded once. Her hand reached to touch the back of Saizo's neck, pulling him in so their foreheads touched. It lasted only a moment, Corrin slipping away with the same ease as Kaze, into the lightless night. Soon, battle would be upon them, victory or death the only outcomes. 

Already tucked away, the children of the Hoshidan Royals slept, all but two. Asugi stood by the door, also dressed in his ninja gear, tapping his foot anxiously. He remembered what happened the last time he disobayed an order, stepping onto the battlefield, and nearly costing his Mother her life. He wouldn't soon forget it, but standing here in a little stone room didn't help his mood. Shigure stood by him, gripping his spear, staring at the door as if it might open at any moment. Though only six months younger than Asugi, he did not train the way the young ninja did. His skills were weak, and in need of refinement, but swore to aid Asugi tonight. They waited for any sign of Corrin, who was to help them guard the children when the enemy was sighted, but they would wait a long time.

Outside the battle had begun. Takumi rode on the back of Camilla's wyvern, firing arrows into the attackers between their sweeps into the crowd. Hinoka's pegasus stayed much closer to the ground, supporting Silas who stood at the head of the formation guarding the castle. To their right was Ryoma and Peri, the left, Saizo and Kaze who fought flawlessly side by side. Behind was Sakura, keeping up the healing aura to guard her family, and Hayato providing support where it was needed. High above the fighting, on a balcony on the highest tower, Corrin stood watching. She could see the progress, the number of enemies felled, but the long long line waiting to replace them as well. 

"Is there anything else I should know?" Corrin asked calmly, Azura who stood just behind her answering. 

"Not that I can tell you." Her voice calm as ever. Corrin nodded, taking in a deep breath through her nose. 

"Thank you. For everything. You will keep an eye on them for me, won't you?" She asked in a much more dispairing tone. Azura nodded, despite Corrin could not see it. 

"As best I can. What am I to tell them when they undoubtedly ask?"

"I'll leave that to you. I know how _persuasive_ Saizo can be. I just hope they accept it and move on." Giving a heavy sigh, watching as a blade nearly pierced Ryoma, and fighting to regain his stance with Peri's intervention. 

"It's time." Corrin informed Azura, who quickly excused herself from the balcony. Taking one more deep breath, Corrin raised her dragonstone, envoking it's power, changing into a dragon. Without hesitation she took to the air, gliding down, past the line of her family, and into the army of enemies. For good measure, she gave a mighty roar, to be sure she caught the attention of those who came seeking her. Just as expected, the enemies swarmed her, approaching from every angle. 

A muffled cry reached her ears, a voice calling her name. She could not look, could not bring herself to see his face. Her legs were grappled, weight pinning them as well as her tail, despite the fact she did not struggle. Another voice called out, followed by an arrow from the fujiin yumi piercing foes at her legs. Foolish Takumi, couldn't he see? Pain pierced her leg, something driven into her flesh. An odd, yet expected sensation followed. A strange tingling, weakness, and nausea. Her legs trembled before falling to her knees, vision blurring, unable to maintain her dragon form. Shifting back to her human form, losing her grip on reality, she could register the feeling of ropes binding her wrists, before the whole world went black.

\-----------------------------------

The battle raged on. One after another these translucent foes fell to Saizo's blade. He knew this battle would be hard won, but win it they would! He and Kaze worked perfectly together, one stepping forward to cut down their opponent, turning back to let the other strike, and turning back in like some kind of practiced dance.

The sea of enemies seemed unending, another always ready to take the place of the one before. How long could they fight before their strength wore out? Saizo growled to himself, putting such a thought out of his mind. Lives of children were at stake, there was no room for error or doubt. 

Still, no end was in sight, and clearly the less seasoned fighters were beginning to feel fatigue. From the corner of his eye, he could see Ryoma stumble, narrowly dodging a blade. He wanted to break away, force The King back, but knew he would be condemning his own twin in that pursuit. They wouldn't be able to do this much longer. 

An unnatural wind brushed Saizo's back, ruffling his hair, his eye darting up to see its source. A pair of large wings, attached to a silver dragon. Saizo's eye widened. 

"No" he breathed heavily, feeling his heart pound in his throat. She landed in the crowd, roaring loudly. 

_**"Corrin!"**_ He screamed out at the top of his lungs, seeing red, becoming possessed. Breaking formation, Saizo charged into the enemy army, cutting down any who drew near. Wave after wave crashed against his blade, throwing themselves at him to block his path. Corrin's form shrunk, no longer visible over the heads of the translucent army. He cried out again in anger, trying to force his way to her. It was a flurry of steel and blood, cleaving those in his way clean in two. Through the spraying blood, he forced his way foreard. 

The last man fell Saizo rushing forward, but Corrin was gone. She'd been taken, the rest of the army retreated under the cover of those who threw themselves at him. All that remained were the bodies of the fallen, littering the ground. Saizo clenched his teeth, staring down at the ground where clearly she'd fallen, no sign of her but a small pool of blood. No signs of struggle either. He already knew she gave herself up willingly, his hands clenched tight, arms shaking from the force. 

Without warning, Saizo let out a blood curdling roar. The others, still recollecting themselves, jumped from his great cry. None dared cross his path as the fuming man marched past, eyeing him carefully. Saizo couldn't think past the rage, feeling his blood boiling, turning on his toes, landing a forceful punch against the stone outer wall. Growling, he wailed on it again, then again, and again. Beating his fist into the cold stone, feeling no pain even as his knuckles ripped open. Panting, Saizo collected himself. He needed to be calm, to process, to figure out what to do. Withdrawing his hand, he ignored the blood now staining the stone wall, and the large crack that had formed.

Instead, he walked back into the field, paying no mind to the fact Sakura cowered behind Hayato, that Silas stared at him like a madman, or Peri's pointing while speaking to Ryoma in a hushed tone. He just made his way back to the place Corrin had fallen, analyzing the scene. Kaze silently came up beside him, his eyes scanning the ground for the little clues left behind. 

A little ways away, another drop of blood. Saizo set off toward it, spying another, then another. Little drops in the dirt, or on blades of grass. Corrin's no doubt. 

"Saizo stop" Kaze called after him, running to catch up to his elder twin. Stopping in front of Saizo's path, trying to have him stop. He wasn't having it, roughly shoving Kaze from his path with his bloody hand, leaving a mark on Kaze's gear. 

"It's dark and you're injured. Wait until morning, and let Sakura heal you. Then you can track her down!" Kaze pleaded, trying to talk sense to Saizo. It fell on deaf ears, continuing to follow the drops of blood until Kaze once again stepped in his way, shoving Saizo's shoulders in an attempt to get him to stop. Saizo growled as his eye fell on his brother. 

"Think of your sons!" Kaze spoke in a raised voice, trying to get throught to him. 

"I Am thinking of them!" Saizo snapped angrily, causing Kaze to flinch. 

"My boys need their Mother, and every moment she's out there, with them, is another moment they have to kill her! I'm going to get her back! You can help me, or get out of the way!" Shouting in Kaze's face, a cold stare sending a chill down Kaze's spine. 

"Saizo!" a more distant voice carried over the wind. Both Saizo and Kaze looked up, watching Takumi waving them down as Camilla brought her wyvern in for a landing. Hopping off it's back, Takumi took the few strides to join them quickly. 

"They took her to the lake, then vanished!" Takumi blurted out, baffled by his own words. 

"What do you mean vanished?!" Saizo barked, Takumi pointing over his shoulder. 

"We followed the ones dragging Corrin, thinking we could find their base. But they started walking into the lake and just, vanished! I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it myself, but they're gone." 

"I believe it." Saizo answered much more calmly, turning from the Prince and his brother, quickly heading back to the castle. 

"Where are you going?!" Called Takumi. 

"To get some answers!" Saizo shouted back. This felt far too much like the time they rescued Azura. She knows something, and refuses to talk. Now it's not an option. Saizo strided past the other Royals gathered up by the gates without so much as a passing glance. He was on a mission, nothing would stop him from finding her. 

\-------------------

The echo of metal boots against stone rang out in Corrin's ears, stirring her from her tranquilized state. Her eyes opened, vision blurred, hardly able to make out the shapes around her. Her limbs felt heavy, like they'd been filled with stone. Trying to lift her head, Corrin's eyes rolled back. Voices, to muffled to make out what they were saying, Corrin opened her eyes again, haze still clouding her sight. 

She could feel the hands gripping her arms, feel her feet dragging on the ground. One more attempt to lift her head, to see where they're going, but her muscles refused. Another muffled voice, too distant to hear. The men dragging her stopped, a firm hand gripping her chin, forcing her face up. The sudden jerking made her muscles scream in agony, Corrin wincing in pain. Despite blinking to try and clear her sight, the haze remained. All she could recognize of the face far too close to hers was dark hair, and little purple lights where it's eyes should be. It said something else, incoherent, before its hand released her chin, head falling forward again. 

She was tossed forward, landing heavily on the cold stone floor. Try as she might, her limbs refused to move. A new, much louder voice rang out. The man previously gripping her chin came into view, bowing to the voice. From this angle she could see it had longer hair, but nothing more. The voices alternated between the loud one, to the much softer one of the person before her. Trying to lift her arms caused more pain, gritting her teeth, and trying once more. The little shining light looked at her now, their owner raising to its feet, approaching her. A new source of pain jolted her system, before the world around her faded to black once more.


	9. Go To Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the wait. Life got especially crazy for a bit and I just needed to get things sorted. I'll try to get the next few chapters out quickly as part of my apology. I'm especially sorry to the people who unbookmarked the story, or have given up on it. Was not my intention to drive people away.

"Where Is She?!" Saizo growled loudly, his palm landing hard against the wall beside Azura's head, who stood calm as ever. 

"I can't tell you" Azura spoke softly, fully aware this answer would displease him. Gritting his teeth beneath his mask, reminding himself he was above hurting a woman. 

"But you know! You know where they took her!"

"Yes. But Corrin doesn't want to be found" 

Saizo audibly growled betwenn his teeth, clenching his hand into a fist. 

"She can't just abandon her family. I'm going to get her whether she likes it or not!" 

Azura drew a small envelope from the folds of her dress, extending it to Saizo. Seeing his name scribed across the front, his eye softened. Corrin's handwriting. Much gentler, Saizo took the note, drawing away from Azura. He eyed her briefly, who just stared at him in return. Saizo's attention turned back to the envelope, tearing it open and quickly opening the folded paper inside. 

_Please forgive me. I knew this was the only way. If I didn't hand myself over to them, they would just come again and again until they killed everyone, and took me anyways. Even hiding away in Igasato wouldn't be enough. That's no way to live, especially for our boys. To safeguard them, and you, I give my life willingly. Please don't come for me. The last gift I can give in this life is to protect yours, as you've done for me so many times. I love you Saizo. Perhaps I will find you again in the next life, if fate is kind. -Corrin_

His eye stared at the note long after he'd finished reading it, thinking. Did she honestly expect him to let her go so easily? Or what their son's lives would be like devoid of her presence? The scowl crossed his face again, crumpling the note in his hand. His eye looked up at Azura once more, who had been silently watching him the whole time. 

"You're going to show me where they took her." Saizo stated much more calmly than before, closing the gap between them so his face was only an inch from hers. 

"And you're going to do it without a fuss." Near a whisper, a hidden threat on his lips. Azura seemed to swallow nervously, off for her general lack of display of emotion.

"We're going to need more than just us. Their army, it's practically unending. You may be a master of stealth but I am not. Even then, the one who holds her, is very powerful. Far too powerful for you to take on alone." Her calm shattered, a fear in her voice, as she near pleaded for others to be recruited for this mission. Saizo's eye looked away in thought. Nodding, he turned from her. 

"I'm going to ask Lord Ryoma for aid. In the meantime, you should get ready, we leave as soon as we're able." Stepping away, from her down the hall, shaded pink from the rising sun.

\----------------

A buzzing in her ears finally caused Corrin to stir. Groaning as the headache struck, a hand pressed against the side of her head to try and alleviate some of pain. The stinging on her cheek where the floor had scrapped her wasn't even noticible behind the headache, but her limbs still felt heavy. Moveable, but stiff. Her eyes opened, a muddy coloured stone above her head. Forcing herself to sit up, she found herself in a tiny room made of the same kind of stone. It couldn't have been more than 7 feet by 7 feet. A tiny square with only the bed roll she laid on occupying it. She wondered if this is where she would spend the rest of her life, or what plans her captors had for her. If they wanted her dead they could have don't it many times already, so what do they want?

The metal door creaked loudly, Corrin wincing at the pain in her head, turning to gaze upon her captor. Her eyes widened in disbelief, of the man who entered the room. One King Garon. Shutting her eyes, shaking her head, surely her mind was playing tricks. Looking again, it truly was him, the man she'd help kill some 16 years ago, looking as if he hadn't aged a day. He stood over her with a wicked grin, eyeing her form up and down. Corrin tried to push herself to her feet, despite the unwillingness of her legs. Garon's hand shot out, gripping her neck before she could stand. She helplessly paws at his fingers, gasping for breath.

"No need to get up!" His toxic voice spiling into her ears, his wicked grin giving her a sick feeling all the way to her soul.

"I owe you a debt, repayment for your contribution to ending my life! How I've dreamed of this moment, _for years_ " growling at the end, his free hand raising, striking her cheek. Corrin couldn't even yelp as he struck her scratched cheek, no air to breath. His hand came down against her other cheek, then again, and again. Redness appearing on her face as soon as his hand left it, then tossing her body down on the bed roll once again. Corrin gasped for air, coughing the stale air out. 

"That is just a sample of what's to come!" Garon laughed at her, Corrin's hate filled eyed looking up at him, wishing she had her blade with her, what simple work she would make of him. She tried to lunge at him, her stiff legs refusing to act as quickly as she hoped, landing back in Garon's grip. With an evil grin he raised her up, her toes unable to graze the ground as he squeezed her neck. 

"Eager for more? Don't you worry, my Master has great plans for you!" Corrin struggled, her fingers trying to pry his open, unable to breath. Garon held her there, watching, his grin one of delight as Corrin's face slowly turned blue. She was mere moments from blacking out when his grip lightened, air slipping into her lungs, Corrin gasping for what tiny shreds he'd let her have before gripping her airway closed again. 

"Alright Garon, you've had your fun!" A stern voice called from the doorway. Garon's expression changed to one of disappointment, releasing Corrin from his grip, crashing to the floor. She coughed heavily and gasped for fresh air to fill her lungs.

"You're always interfering with my fun, Sumeragi." Garon whined.

_Sumeragi_

Did she hear that right? Corrin slowly turned to look, the tall figure at the door. Her eyes widened, her own Father, former King of Hoshido stood there, arms folded in that disapproving way he'd often looked at her as a child. He looked exactly as she remembered him. 

_"Father?"_ she breathed weakly, but he did not look at her.

"Bring the prisoner at once, the Master grows impatient" He commanded of Garon in that familiarly stern tone, before sliding out of the room. Garon moved toward Corrin, reaching to grab her by the neck again. She jumped out of the way, sliding across the stone floor toward the door. She tried to scurry out, to try and find some escape. Her attempt was in vein as Garon gripped her hair, pulling her head back until her neck was in his grasp once again. He chuckled amusedly, saying nothing as he dragged her down the hallway.

\----------------

The doors to the throne room swung open suddenly, drawing the attention of all those already gathered inside. The Hoshidan Royals and their families, including Saizo's sons watched the Ninja enter, an air of determination about him. Kana ran from his elder brothers grip on his shoulders, stopping in front of his Father, misty eyed and fear on his face. 

"Papa?" his little voice squeaked, Saizo freezing in place, gazing upon the boy's face. He fell to his knee to better be at Kana's height, placing a hand on his shoulder as Asugi joined them. Saizo drew in a deep breath, but could not bring himself to tell Kana the truth. It seemed he already knew as tears flooded his eyes.

"Is it true?" Asugi demanded in Kana's place. Saizo looked up at Asugi, nodding only once. Kana broke into tears, seeking sanctuary in the comfort of his Father's chest. His arms wrapped around the weeping boy, Asugi turning away, clearly upset as well.

"I'm going to bring her back!" Saizo added sternly, a catch in his own throat. Kana backed from Saizo's chest to look up at him, his eyes now completely red. Asugi's eyes also turned back to his Father, watching him closely. 

"Save your tears, Kana. You'll see your Mother again, I swear it. So save those tears for her, when you hug her tight." 

Kana nodded, sniffling and drying his eyes. Asugi's eyes narrowed slightly as Saizo rose to his feet again. 

"How?" He barked, not unlike Saizo does. 

"By force" Saizo shot back, placing a hand on Asugi's shoulder before walking past him, and toward Ryoma who was already eyeing him from his throne. Stopping at the foot of the steps to the golden throne, Saizo took a knee, bowing his head.

"Your Majesty, I humbly request any assistance you can spare to rescue Princess Corrin!" Speaking clearly, and strong. Ryoma leaned forward in contemplation, feeling the eyes of all who stood in the throne room upon him. 

"There is very little I can offer. Many of our troops are not in Hoshido, and a good portion of what was left have fallen in the recent attacks. I'm afraid I cannot afford to lose more troops at this time." Ryoma responded very calmly. The air in the room became very tense, Saizo knew not to question the King, but could not believe his responce.

"How can you not send help?!" Takumi spoke up, approaching the throne. 

"We can't just let her be sent off to die, She's our Sister!" Takumi near shouted, angered by Ryoma's responce. Ryoma stood, remaining calm. 

"Actually, she's not. In no way is Corrin of blood relation." Ryoma announced, widening many eyes in the room. 

"What do you mean, 'not of blood relation' Ryoma?" Takumi asked a bit more calmly. 

"When the late Queen Mikoto came to Hoshido, Corrin was already born" Ryoma began, decending the steps so he was only 2 above the others. 

"I was very young, but I remember it clearly. Corrin may have been raised as our sister, but is not of Hoshidan Royal blood." 

"She's still our Sister!" Sakura announced from a few feet back, holding the sleeping Rhajat against her chest. 

"I'll go with you Saizo!" Sakura added strongly as she stepped up beside him. Saizo raised to his feet, looking her in the eye.

"Thank you Lady Sakura." he spoke softly, before more voices joined in. 

"I'm going to!" Announced Takumi. 

"Me too!" Jumped in Hinoka. 

"You're not going without me!" Silas spoke clearly as his arm wrapped around Hinoka's waist. 

"Or me!" Camilla smoothly joined in as she stood next to Takumi. 

"I'm coming too." Ryoma interjected, getting a look of confusion from the others. 

"But you just said..." Takumi tried to question, but was cut off.

"Blood or not, Corrin is my little sister." Ryoma justified. 

"Hoshido needs its King." Saizo objected, Ryoma shook his head. 

"It'll be good practice for the High Prince to rule in my place." Having the final word on the matter. 

"I'll help you as well, Brother" Kaze added to the crowd, a hand falling on Saizo's shoulder. 

"I'm coming too!" a younger voice from behind announced. Asugi marching up to join the adults. 

"No, you're staying here to protect your Brother!" Saizo objected, turning to face Asugi.

"It's my fault she's gone, so I'm going to help get Mom back. I'm going, with or without your approval!" Asugi argued, a fierce determination in his eye that reflected Corrin's stubbornness. Growling under his breath, Saizo cursed how much he truly was his Mother's son, and nodded only once. 

"Fine, on one condition. You resume your training with me as we travel. We have no idea how dangerous this mission will be, you need to be ready for anything." 

Asugi took an irritated breath, but ended up nodding in agreement. 

"Father." Another young voice called from the side. Shigure approached Kaze somewhat timidly. 

"I'd like to come too Father. I may not be much of a fighter, but I can ride ahead and scout for danger." 

Kaze nodded without objection. 

"As long as that's all you do, ypu can be our scout" 

Shigure nodded back with a smile. Saizo paused to look over the group all agreeing to aid him. 

"Then everyone get ready, we go as soon as we're able!"


	10. Sweet Dreams

All throught the empty stone corridors, a scream of pain echoed. The scream ended, to be followed by the sound of electrical energy crackling through the air, and the scream crying out once more. Sumeragi stood with his arms crossed, Mikoto just behind to his left. Across from them, Garon watched with the most wicked of grins. 

The light flickered intensely within the throne room, until the mage lowered his hand, ending the thunder spell. Corrin crashed against the stone floor, trembling in pain as the electricity arched from her shoulder to her opposite arm. Breathing heavily as she planted her palm against the floor, pushing herself up. 

_"The pain will end, as soon as you swear fealty to me!"_ The disembodied voice boomed within the throne room. 

"Never!" Corrin growled through her teeth. Electricity sparked from the mage's hand once again, coursing through Corrin as she gritted her teeth, refusing to give in. As the stream ended once again, panting to grab a breath, Corrin laughed defiantly. 

"It'll take more than some magic to break me!" She growled past her laughter, remaining on her hands and knees on the floor. 

_"Impudent Child!"_ the voice growled with annoyance. 

_"By the blood of your lineage, you are destined to rule! Swear loyalty to me, and you shall know the pleasures of a Queen!"_

Corrin forced herself to her feet, stumbling a little before finding her balance. 

"If you think I'd turn against Hoshido, or my Brothers and Sisters, you're truly mad!" she called out angrily, straightening herself as she cautiously eyed Sumeragi and Garon. The voice laughed maniacally. 

_"Are you not aware that you're not of Hoshido?"_

"I am the second Daughter of King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto, Princess of Hoshido!" Corrin shouted out, brows pulled tight in anger, that any would question her lineage. 

"But you're not!" Sumeragi barked from behind her. Corrin shuddered at his voice, turning to look at Sumeragi and Mikoto. He approached her, standing uncomfortably close to her, eyeing the woman she'd grown to become. 

"I raised you as my own, but you're no blood of mine!" Sumeragi added on, before his hand snapped outward, gripping Corrin's chin. 

"Those you call Brother and Sister share no relation either. You are alone!" he snapped at her, before roughly tossing her away from him. Corrin stumbled slightly, her hand catching the arm rest of the single stone throne, using it to steady herself. 

"And I'm suppose to take the word of a puppet?! You, are not my Father! He was a strong, honourable man, who would never dare lay hands on a woman. You are nothing but an aberration brought here to try and cloud my judgement. Be gone from my sight, doppelganger!" 

Corrin breathed heavily, weakness still gripping her despite the strength of her words. Sumeragi growled at her, on the approach again before Mikoto grabbed his hand, halting the former King in his tracks. He looked back at Mikoto, her eyes pleading to Sumeragi to let it go. His eyes narrowed upon her, yanking his hand away. 

"You never could discipline her. She's grown up wild and untamed. Leave it to me to do so in your stead." Sumeragi spoke much more calmly to Mikoto, who's eyes were filled with sadness. Hands hiding her face as Sumeragi stormed toward Corrin once again. Corrin went into a fighting stance, with the intention of defending herself. What she did not expect was Garon to assist, slipping his arms around hers, fingers locking behind her neck, effectively pinning her against him. She squirmed helplessly, allowing Sumeragi to grin, and firmly force his clenched fist into her gut. Corrin gasped, winded, knees buckling, but unable to fall. Mikoto softly crying as Sumeragi again and again drove his fists against Corrin's flesh.

\-------------

Silent was the night. Not a lick of a breeze, no coos of an owl, or chirp of crickets. Just stillness, and silence. The small group that had set out to reclaim what was theirs had stopped for the night. They needed rest to take on the challenges ahead, but not all slept this night. 

True to his word, Saizo had taken Asugi aside to work on their training. In Saizo's left hand, a pile of small rocks, his right tossing one up in the air and catching it again while he waited. Several feet across from him, Asugi panted. Dirt marked his face and clothes, sweat dripping down his cheek, ready in his attack stance.

"Again" Saizo called across, gripping the stone in his hand, eyeing his son very carefully. Asugi stood straight, one arm back, near mimicking his Mother's battle stance, before seeming to vanish. Saizo's eye never lost sight of him, throwing the stone at precisely the right moment. It nicked Asugi's heel, making him lose his balance mid air, and fall straight down to the ground again. Asugi growled in annoyance, beating his fist against the ground once before pushing himself up to his feet again. 

"Had enough?" Saizo question, seeing how aggravated the younger man was getting. 

"No, not until I master this!" Asugi shot back, going back to his start position, returning to his battle stance. 

"On your mark this time" Saizo called over, gripping another little stone in his hand, ready to knock the boy out of the air again. Asugi panted slightly, eyeing his Father, reading his stance. 

_He keeps knowing where I am. Makes sense, it's his technique. But he always takes to the air, a direct attack. Maybe if I switch it up..._

Taking one deep breath, Asugi straightened, arm back, then vanished to the untrained eye once again. Instead of leaping up as he was taught, Asugi darted to the side, running to circle Saizo. The only evidence of his presence, the kick up of dirt as he bolted past. Saizo eye never left Asugi, carefully watching as he circled again and again. There was no opportune time to strike, and so Saizo waited for the boy to try and strike him first. Asugi's ankle spun, dashing directly towards Saizo's left side, confident he'd caught him off guard. Just as he raised his arm to attack, Saizo faced him, holding out his fist full of stones, letting Asugi run straight into him. Asugi grunted as he was winded by his Father's fist, crumbling to his knees, coughing for breath. 

"Clever. Keeping to the ground, but the dirt gave you away. Which is why I showed you to take to the air" Saizo spoke calmly, not at all his usual gruffness during training. He offered a hand to the younger man, to help him to his feet, but Asugi swatted his hand away. 

"I don't need your pity" he gasped out, still gaining his second wind, and pushing himself back to his feet. 

"Asugi. Do not doubt your skills. You are a far superior Ninja to many within our clan, and still have much room to grow. At the pace you're growing, you will be the best our clan has ever seen before you turn thirty." 

"Yet you never let me go out on missions! Never give me the chance to prove I'm as good as all that! So either you're lying, or you don't have faith in me!" Asugi shot back angrily, growling with each heavy breath. Saizo held a stone face, hiding behind it. 

"Because I could not bear the pain of your loss, or watch your Mother crumble at the loss of her son. I only sought to protect..." Saizo spoke almost coldly in his calm voice cut off by Asugi's anger again. 

"Whatever Dad! You think if I leave home I'll die so you obviously think little of me! I'm only tagging along now to help save Mom. Once we get her back safe, you and I are through!" 

Saizo's eye shut, hiding the sting from his sons own words. 

"If that's what'll make you happy." 

Saizo turned from Asugi, heading to his tent, and disappearing inside. Asugi growled, stomping his foot into the ground in frustration, each nasally breath doing nothing to calm him. Instead his attention was drawn by the sound of wingbeats breaking the silence of the night. Shigure approached, riding a pegasus he borrowed from the Castle, landing back at camp. Asugi quickly ran over to greet his friend.

"What's happened to you?" Shigure asked with an air of confusion to Asugi's messy appearance. 

"Just my Dad beating the crap out of me. Nothing new" Asugi remarked coldly, brushing the dirt off his cloths. Shigure chuckled under his breath. 

"How did the scouting go?" Asugi asked more calmly, brushing off the sweat, smearing the dirt on his cheek. 

"It's strange." Shigure began, taking a reflective pause of his flight. 

"There's nothing. No people, no animals. The land is all twisted and still." 

"Twisted?" Asugi questioned confusidly, following Shigure as he led the Pegasus to the shelter of the nearby trees to rest. 

"It's hard to explain. You'll see when we head out tomorrow. How was training with your Dad? Other than 'beating the crap out of you'?"

Asugi sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hes so aggravating. There's always something I'm doing wrong, what I should have done, why I should have done it that way and why he's better than me! How am I suppose to prove myself if I'm always standing in his shadow?! I'll prove myself to him, then he'll see." Asugi growled, trying to take a deep breath to calm himself. 

"If you don't mind me saying so, don't you think he wouldn't have let you come if he thought you weren't good enough?" Shigure tried to suggest, but Asugi shot back. 

"He just wants to keep me under his thumb! Just wait until a fight breaks out!" 

"You're a lot braver than me Asugi." Shigure added, patting the Pegasus gently, stepping toward his tent.

"You're just lucky your parents didn't force you into being a Ninja. You get to decide your own Fate." 

Shigure stopped, contemplating the words of his friend, before heading into his tent for the night. Asugi sighed, looking back at the tent his Father disappeared into, before turning toward the trees. 

"Ill show him" he grumbled to himself, sitting at the base of one of the tree, resting his back against the trunk. 

"I'll rescue Mom, then he'll have to respect me"

\--------------------

Voices. Distant, muffled. Two different voices, one higher pitched than the other, chatting away. A sudden crash made Saizo's eye shoot open, bolting upright, scanning his surroundings for signs of danger. He breathed deeply, confused, as he awoke in his bed in his home, in Igasato. He wore his night pants, bare chested, gazing down at the empty bed next to him. The covers were flipped over, as if the bed had been occupied not long ago. 

_"You okay Mom?"_ one of the distant voices asked. 

_"Yes I'm fine, don't you worry!"_ Corrin's voice followed. Saizo's eye widened at the sound, quickly getting out of bed, walking with determination down the halls of his home, following the sound of the voices. Turning the corner to the kitchen, he stared at the sight before him. Corrin, making breakfast for their boys who sat at the table patiently. She turned, plates in hand, facing him. A smile curled her lips as she spied Saizo at the door.

"I woke you didn't I? I'm sorry" she spoke so softly, offering a small smile in her apology. Saizo's eye was glued on her. Still in her night gown, a maroon silken thing with lacy bits around the top and bottom that cut off below her knee. Hair pulled over her shoulder, slightly untidy but still that beautiful sheen to it. She placed the plates down in front of the boys, eyes going back to him as she stood upright again, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. 

"I dropped ours so you'll have to wait a minute while I fix it." 

Saizo said nothing, he could only stare in disbelief. Had it all just been one long, bad dream? 

"Papa?" Kana's little voice called to him. Saizo's attention turned to his young son, who looked concerned. Saizo just shook his head, walking into the room. A simple head nod was given to Asugi, who gave one in return. As he walked past, Saizo's hand landed on Kana's head, ruffling his hair until Kana's fingers pushed against his hand in protest. He could barely breath as he approached Corrin, who'd turned her back to him so she could fix their breakfast too. 

Her scent filled his nose, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his lips against the warm expanse of her neck. Corrin giggled a little, then sighed contentedly as he placed kiss after kiss up her neck and behind her ear. 

"Okay you, I'm trying to cook!" Corrin giggled past his kisses. Saizo whined in disapproval, but stopped all the same, his arms remaining around her waist. 

"Did you sleep okay before I woke you?" Her silken voice asked sweetly. Saizo paused before answering. 

"I had a crazy dream where you sacrificed yourself..." Saizo choked out, wishing he could just forget it. The edges of his vision started to blurr, blinking to try and clear it as Corrin spun around in his arms. 

"It wasn't a dream." 

Saizo's eye narrowed, realizing this was the dream. His arms instinctively tightened around Corrin's waist, trying to keep her close. 

"You have to turn back, Saizo. I gave myself up to protect you. Please don't put yourself in danger!" she pleaded, her fingertips gently caressing his cheek. 

"No! I'm going to bring you home, I can't live without you!" Saizo voice shaken, determined, yet scared. 

"Please Saizo. Don't make my sacrifice in vein." she pleaded again. 

"There are too many people who love you, who need you! We will get you back. You will be brought home to live the rest of your long life with me!" Saizo near shouted, pressing her lips against hers in an attempt to silence her protest, but she faded away, vanished from his grip like she'd simply turned to mist. Saizo gasped, staring at his hands, where he was so sure he'd been holding her tight just a moment before. 

_"Please. Turn back, before it's too late"_ her voice echoed in his head, before his eye truly opened to the world around him. He remembered the tent, the mission to bring Corrin home, the others dedicated to the same cause. His eye closed, fighting back the urge to break down, reminding himself that she would be saved. His resolve strengthened, Saizo forced himself to his feet, fastened on his armor, tucked away the shurikens, sword on his back. He was going to save her, even at the cost of his life!


	11. Nightmares and Torments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter to come out just right. I spent more time than I should have, but this chapter was important to me. I hope you enjoy it.

"Are we clear?!" 

Mikoto trembled in place, sitting on her knees, not daring to look up at the voice. 

"Yes M'lord. It won't happen again" 

"Good. Now go!" 

A beat of powerful wings, wind rushed past Mikoto, blowing her hair and the dust all around her. Releasing a shaky breath, she stood, and calmly brushed the dirt from her dress. Her eyes looked up, the world around her one of mystery. She could see the night sky, stars reaching on forever, surrounding the little platform on which she stood. Drawing one deep breath, she turned her back, and walked through the little stone doorway. 

Back in the stone throne room. Mikoto's heels clicked with each step, retaking her place by Sumeragi. Her eyes turned to the side, where Corrin laid. They'd beaten her unconscious, now she rested against the cold floor, battered and bruised. She was unable to help her daughter, unable to stand against the former Kings, or her Master. No comfort could be offered, no kiss to soothe the pain. Corrin would have to continue to struggle alone.

\--------------

 _"Corrin"_

A voice whispered, the breath the word traveled on tickling her ear. 

_"He's calling for you"_ it spoke again, a little louder than before. 

_"mommy"_ echoed another voice, much further than the first. despite her attempt, her eyes would not open, feeling heavy like they were covered in sand.

"Corrin, get up" 

Corrin stirred from her dream, feeling the cold of the stone below against her cheek, the aching of her body as she turned onto her back. Small pained groans escaped her throat, alerting the former Royals of her conscious state.

"Awake and ready for more, I see" Sumeragi taunted as he and Garon both turned, readying themselves. 

"No!" Corrin blurted, swallowing hard as she sat up. 

"No, I've had enough." 

Mikoto's eyes softened with relief, Sumeragi crossed his arms as he stared down at her. 

"Then you're ready to swear your loyalty to the Master?" he demanded, not as harshly as before. Corrin pushed herself to her feet, having to rebalance herself. 

"I'm going to do what I should have done from the start." Corrin breathed, a grin crossing Sumeragi's face, while the one on Garon's faded. Corrin's head tilted down, taking a few deep breaths, centering herself. Her eyes opened, the whites gone, replaced with the ruby of her iris, pupil elongated vertically. In a flash of energy, draconic horns sprouted from Corrin's head, wings unfolding from her back, a long spiked tail stretched across the stone floor. 

"I'm going to destroy you all!" She growl in a mix of her voice and a much deeper one. She had no dragonstone, each moment spent in this form would only increase her chances of losing herself to the dragon within. She knew this, but it was time for payback, ten fold!

With a powerful roar, Corrin sprinted forward, carried by the strength of her wings toward Sumeragi, who barely had time to draw the sword at his side to block her. The blade clashed against her palms, scales protecting her from the edge, long claws in place where her fingers used to be. A growl eminated from her throat as she pushed the blade away, swiping at Sumeragi who narrowly dodged. 

Garon let out a war cry as he charged her, axe in hand. Lifted by a beat of her wings, Corrin dodged his blade, and spun to whip her tail at him. Garon's raised axe blocked the spikes, Corrin diving in to swipe at him with her claws. The axe was used as a shield, deflecting each claw strike, but Corrin pushed him back as each strike increased in power. 

An arrow wizzed past her head, Corrin quickly taking to the air, spinning to see Mikoto with her bow, the arrow undoubtedly from her. Sumeragi launched his sword at her, easily dodged in the air, followed by Corrin charging toward Sumeragi, roaring at him. At the last moment, she spun, swinging her tail at him, knocking Sumeragi to his back. One more lunge forward to end him, but was halted by Mikoto stepping in the way and loosing another shining arrow. Corrin barely kept it from piercing her wing at close range, spinning again with her claws extended. 

The bow was raised in defence, sliced in two by the powerful claws. Sumeragi landed a single punch against her gut, making Corrin take to the air once more. Sumeragi dashed off to retrieve his sword, Corrin lunged toward the ground, wings folded to beat him to it. Garon's great axe flew through the air, forcing Corrin to stop to avoid it. Sumeragi got his sword. but Garon was unequipped. She charged him instead.

Claws extended, Garon tried to dodge, slightly too slow as her claws dragged across his leg. Blood marked her claws, spinning around to charge at him again. Sumeragi rushed to Garon's aid, raising the sword to intercept. 

In a great gust and blowng dust, Corrin's claws crossed with the sword, pushing back against her Father's strength, snarling at him like a rabbid dog. Sumeragi glared at her, and her attempts to bend his blade. Shoving forward, Corrin stepped back, beating her wings to maintain balance , before lunging forward again. 

Sumeragi again raised his sword in defense, to have slip under his blade. She aimer her claws for Garon, but Sumeragi stomped on her tail, stopping her advance. With a roar, she turned, aiming to strike. Sumeragi leapt out of the path of her claws, regained his ground, and lunged at her. Corrin narrowly dodged, spinning her tail around and knocking him away. Turning on her toes, Corrin spied Garon once more, lifting his axe from the stone. Her wings lifted her up, racing to strike before he could recover. 

A midair flip brought her spiked tail down from above, Garon sidestepping as the tail crashed against the stone floor. One more spin launched it at him again, slicing his arm this time a little below the shoulder. Blood marking her tail, but the wound did not seep blood as it should have. Nor did the gash on his leg. It seemed he experienced no weakness at all. 

Corrin's mind was too lost in the bloodlust to care, lunging down at him again, claws extended, she would rip his heart from his chest. Her claws met his axe, deflecting her away, and onto the ground. The axe followed her, swinging toward her. She folded her wings, rolling away, his blade catching the edge of her wing, slicing the membrane. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the tear, quick to charge at Garon once more. 

Sumeragi tackled her from the side, knocking Corrin to the floor, and impaled the membrane of her wing. Corrin roared her draconic roar, lifting herself from the floor. 

"You Cannot win!" Sumeragi barked, a bit breathless. 

"Swear loyalty to the Master, and you can live!" 

Corrin's ruby eyes only looked more angry at his words. 

_**"Death First!"** _

Pulling her wing free, slicing the membrane further as she stood. Pulling her damaged wing in against her, she lunged forward are Sumeragi, keeping low. He tried to raise his blade to strike, Corrin successfully ducking under the edge, turning on her heel to drag her claws up his side. The material caught on her claws, flicking the shreds away as Sumeragi leapt forward to avoid further damage. He too turned quickly, and longer forward to meet her attack again. His blade tried to catch her upper arm, but clashed against hard scales. His attack deflected hers, sliding right past one another. Both spun, attacking again. Claws against blade, pushing against one another, fighting for control. Corrin's glare against Sumeragi only gave him time to see the scaled progressivly covering her body. Her forehead becoming covered, as well as the ones advancing up her neck. Her eyes darted away, using her wings to lift her from the ground as Garon brought his axe down, narrowly missing her. 

"We need to end this quickly!" Sumeragi barked at Garon, who nodded, and advanced. Corrin's wings pulled her a little further into the air, before she rushed forward, curling her wings to reduce the drag. She aimed for Garon's heart, she would end him now! Sumeragi jumped before Garon's axe, blade raised. Corrin couldn't stop in time, blood spraying into the air as the blade impaled her left shoulder.

Corrin cried out in pain, the blood coated blade protruding from her back, dripping across the stone floor. The blade made trying to use left arm, or wing, result innan extreme amount of pain. Lifting her right, she swipped at Sumeragi, but he was out of her reach. Sumeragi just stared up at her, leaving Corrin suspended in air. 

_"Well done Sumeragi"_ praised the disembodied voice who had been watching all along. 

"Shall I kill her for you, Master?" Garon asked with a dark grin, already raising his axe in anticipation. 

_"No. I need her alive!"_ growled the voice, Garon's grin fading as he obediently lowered his axe. 

"Master. She will not bend to you. Would it not be wiser to kill her, then resurrect her as you did us?" Sumeragi questioned cautiously, slowly walking the impaled Corrin, still hoisted in the air, toward the stone throne.

_"No. You who have died, your bodies have stopped. You do not age, or bleed. Need food or rest. Time has stopped for you, but for the Mother of the next generation of Dragons, time must not stop for her."_

Sumeragi's blade lowered, placing Corrin upon the stone throne, then drove the sword back, pinning her there. Snarling, she tried once again to claw at Sumeragi, her reach too short to even draw near. 

_"Mikoto!"_ Barked the voice, making the woman jump, and break from her stare upon her daughter.

 _"Bring me her blood!"_

Mikoto nodded, fetching a stone bowl, and quickly made her way to the pinned Corrin. Her blood was dripping down the blade that had pierced her, allowing Mikoto to safely collect the drops, out of Corrin's reach. She couldn't help but gaze upon her daughter who barely looked human anymore. Her ruby eyes more reptilian, silver scales continuing to cover more and more of her skin. She wanted to say something to her, but the words wouldn't come. 

When enough blood had pooled within the bowl, Mikoto pulled herself away, unable to bear the sight, and disappeared throught the door to her Master's chamber. Garon stood beside Sumeragi, who both watched the snarling Corrin carefully. They shared a glance, one of uncertainty, though for different reasons. 

"I'd love nothing more than to tear her apart, piece by piece" Garon growled, Sumeragi quickly turning to face him. 

"You wouldn't dare cross the Master!" Her snarled in Garon's face, who looked away, defeated.

 

It was some time before Mikoto returned to the throne room, a dried gourd bottle in her hands, approaching the throne where Corrin remained pinned. She said nothing, simply uncorked the bottle, and slowly poured the thick, black mixture onto the sword protruding from her back. It coated the blade, and seeped into Corrin's wound. 

Corrin gasped, a cold sensation sinking in. A numbness followed, raising from her toes and up her legs. Mikoto stepped away, watching Corrin writhe and gasp, panicked. Her tail vanished, silver scales retreating off her skin. Soon the wings and horns also disappeared, until her eyes returned to normal. Her pupils began to dilate, the whites disappearing again. She panted, terrified as the numbness advanced up her chest, and into her neck as she let out a bone chilling scream. 

 

Saizo grunted suddenly, freezing in place, gripping his chest. The strangest sensation overcame him. It was as if something had been ripped from him, a cold emptyness replacing the warmth he'd always known.

"Saizo?" Ryoma's voiced called back to him, drawing his attention. The group had all stopped, looking concerned at his expression. Saizo looked down at his hand, breathing heavily. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked again, drawing Saizo's gaze once again. 

"Yeah. We're running out of time, let's go!" Saizo answered flatly, pushing past the group as he continued on, even though a part of him knew, it might already be too late.


	12. Reclaim

Halls that wind, empty paths carved from stone, cold and devoid of life. Only shadows live here, and in those shadows, a blade does hide. Not one, but three. Those who spend their lives contouring to the dark veil, now use its protection. 

Saizo led, Asugi just behind, Kaze across the way. Silent as a breeze, they flew through the darkness, leading the way for the others not far behind. They, were not a quiet, metal boots and armor clattering with each movement. Stealth did not run in their blood as it did with the Ninja of Igasato. Their strength would be needed soon enough, the time had come to claim what was theirs. Sister, Mother, Friend, Wife. Corrin connected them, and together they would set her free. Or so they hoped. 

The winding halls all connected to one much wider than the rest. Still, no guards stood watch. Empty and lifeless as the rest. One blood red eye scanned the entirety from his place in the shadows, wary of trap or ambush, especially as they drew near. 

He waved the signal to Asugi down the hall, who in turn repeated the signal for the others to approach. Their attempts at 'quiet' made Saizo sigh under his breath, reminding himself they lived in daylight. He turned to face the others as they joined his position, holding up his hand as if to mean stay. He then turned to Asugi, and motioned for him to come along. The younger Ninja nodded, and the two vanished into the shadows once more.

By the large stone doors, they appeared again. Asugi kept his back to the door, shuriken palmed, on the defensive. Saizo ever so carefully pressed one door open, just a crack to see through. He scanned the room. It too was shadowed, but he was accustomed to such darkness. His hand tapped Asugi's shoulder, signalling him to take a turn, switching places with his son. 

_"What do you see?"_ Saizo asked near silently, Asugi taking another moment to scan the darkness, 

_"Three. No, four figures. They're not moving though."_ The younger ninja relayed back. Scanning the room again in case he missed something. Saizo scanned the empty halls once again, then signaled the group to approach. While they shuffled toward the great stone doors.

Asugi grabbed his Fathers arm. Saizo's attention turned to him.  
Asugi's eyes were wide, pointing at the doors while the colour drained from his face. Saizo's eye narrowed, stepping in front of him to look at what he was pointing at. 

_"Th-th-the one sitting"_ the boy choked out, not one to stumble over his own words. Saizo stared at the figure in the darkness, trying to make out any telling features. He breathed heavily, catching sight of a slight glisten, the shine of familiar silver hair that flowed like moonbeams. He knew it all too well.

Saizo had to pry himself from the door, taking a few, deep, calming breaths. She was in reach. The group awaited his command, though the itching fingers gripping their weapon's handles spoke their readiness for the looming fight. 

_"She's inside, along with a few others. We kill them, take her, and our leave. Asugi, Kaze and I take the leftmost, Ryoma, Takumi and Sakura take the middle. Hinoka, Silas and Camilla the right. Asugi, if the opportunity arises, break of and take her. Meet back up with Shigure and Azura and leave the way we came! Getting her out is the priority. Everyone clear?"_ Saizo's intense voice never faultering, confident they could win the day. Everyone nodded once in understanding, the final battle at hand. One final breath to center himself, and Saizo forced the door open. 

Light flooded the stone throne room as they forced their way in. Sumeragi, Mikoto, and Garon all facing the group as they stormed in. Corrin however, stayed motionless on the stone throne. Head tilted down, eyes shut, unconscious. Or worse. Even though weapons were in hand, the dedicated groups breaking apart, hesitation struck. 

"Mother? Father?" Ryoma choked, staring at his parent's he'd long thought dead. 

"Father?" Camilla whispered in a similar manner, eyeing the murdered King. Garon grinned wickedly at her. 

"Camilla! You're just in time! Come, stand beside me!" He beckoned with open arms. Her eyes narrowed on him, uncertain. 

"What trick is this? You died a long time ago!" Camilla cried out. 

"How can this be?!" Ryoma demanded, maintaining his stance with Raijinto ready to strike. 

"We were resurrected" Sumeragi answered quite calmly, moving toward the center of the room. 

"Our master has given us life once more, so we serve him. If you wish to keep your lives, lay down your weapons, and join us. Otherwise, we'll be forced to kill you!" 

"You are not our Father!" Takumi shouted, readying his fujiin yumi, lighting up with radiant energy.

"Our Father was an honourable man! He'd never do anything to hurt his own kids! You're nothing but cheap imitations!" Drawing his arrow to the ready. Camilla gripped her axe tight, listening to her husbands words. If his Father was a fake, surely hers was as well. Sumeragi grunted in displeasure, snapping his fingers. 

"Join us, won't you?" He beckoned backward. Corrin shifted in the throne, drawing attention as she stood. Her eyes opened, black as night, and walked a bit rigidly to Sumeragi's side. Without a word, Sumeragi drew the blade fastened to his right hip, holding out the handle for her, as she gripped it tight. She made the same stiff movements as she stepped before Sumeragi. Turning, right foot forward, Corrin raised the sword, level to her eyes, pointing it directly at Ryoma. There no emotion on her face. Ryoma growled under his breath. 

Saizo eyed Corrin's stance, knowing it to be all wrong. He'd trained her to keep her left foot forward, knees bent, sword held low, agile, focusing on her superior speed rather than brute force. Here, her legs were stiff, sword held high, a stance that focused on power and defense. This too must be a phantom. 

"Change of Plan!" Saizo shouted out above the rest.

"Stick to your original targets, but leave Corrin to me!"

With this, each charged forward, engaging their targets. Camilla, Hinoka and Silas finding a synchonisity in their attacks, keeping Garon off balance as they attacked. Ryoma led the attacks on Sumeragi, meeting sword to sword, with Takumi and Sakura lending him their support. Kaze and Asugi battled Mikoto, a ranged fight between shuriken and arrows, keeping each other at bay. 

Saizo drew the sword from his back, charging Corrin directly, wanting to get close. Corrin took a single step backward, blocking his blade with her own. 

"Where is she?" Saizo growled angrily as their swords met, staring at the black that was her eyes. Silence his answer as she deflected his blade downward, and going for an uppercut, slipping onto her toes as she striked. Her blade met those on his arm guards, turning her blade away with his sword arm, drawing a shuriken with his free hand. 

Corrin flipped away, dodging his strike and freeing her blade at the same time. She took a new, direct stance. Her right was back, on its toes with her knee bent, sword held back. A combination of her usual stance and the previous one. Saizo charged, sword in one hand, shuriken in the other. He swung his sword, but Corrin dodged. Followed up with his shuriken, dodged again. Swing after swing, Saizo advanced, forcing Corrin backward. He swung with his sword again, Corrin's blade raising to meet his, held with both hands to not be overwhelmed by his superior power. 

"Tell me where she is!" He barked at the phantom again, forcing her blade back. It's eyes narrowed, and twitched as he glared at her. Saizo growled, taking such action as means to mock him. He pushed his sword against hers, forcing her to stumble backward, then threw his shuriken, and 2 more at her. Her sword deflected all three, eyes still twitching as she charged him this time. Saizo raised his free arm to catch her blade in the blades of his armor. 

_"run"_ escaped her lips. Raspy and forced. Saizo's eye narrowed, unamused. 

_"Run now. Please"_ It spoke more clearly past gritted teeth. Saizo just growled louder. 

"Don't use my wife's voice!" He snarled, now enraged. He twisted his arm, disarming Corrin, who took a step back, then another as Saizo's blade swung at her midsection. 

"Tell me where she is and I'll let you live. Or I'll just kill you and tear this place down brick by brick!" Saizo snapped coldly, swinging his blade through the air to reinforce his point. Corrin's eyes narrowed, but said nothing. Saizo growled, charging again. She was unarmed now, all he needed was to land a single blow. 

Corrin's superior speed allowed her to dodge swing after swing, tumbling away from one strike, leaping away from another. His mind too clouded with the anger of this imposter to even acknowledge the other fights still raging. She'd grow tired eventually. His opportunity presented itself as she ducked from his sword, her heel catching against a raised stone tile, causing her to stumble. Saizo leapt forward, knocking Corrin off her balance, and onto her back. In an instant he was above her, palm against her chest to pin her, blade raised to strike. 

"Last chance. Tell me, or you die!"

Corrin's eyes blinked slowly, her right hand lifting slowly from the cold stone floor. Saizo waited, for it to point the way. Either way, it would soon be dead. Her hand moved toward his face, Saizo narrowed his eye as he lifted his blade to end its life. 

"Stop!" cried a voice. Saizo looked up in time to see a shuriken flying toward him, and deflected it, as well as three more with his sword. Asugi quickly charged, shurikens palmed in both hands, aiming to strike Saizo. Growling under his breath, Saizo lept to his feet, and blocked Asugi's attack.

"Have you lost your senses?!" Saizo barked at his son, who glared at him in return. 

"I won't let you kill my Mother!" Asugi shouted back, allowing Corrin to roll away and get to her feet once more. 

"That thing isn't your Mother! It's an imitation, a spectre that's taken her form!" Saizo shot back, pushing Asugi's blades away, but did not attack so they stood across from one another. 

"Step aside!" Saizo commanded, Asugi bent his knees, taking a defensive stance. 

"She's not an imitation! Can't you feel her? Can't you sense her spirit? Or are you too numb?!" 

Saizo scowled, but looked up at Corrin, who stood a few feet behind Asugi, unmoving. Taking a deep breath, Saizo was no longer certain, knowing an enemy would take this opportunity to attack. 

 

 _kill. kill them. kill them all. spill their blood, watch the life drain away. kill them. do it. kill them._ the voice echoed in her mind, unable to block it out, fighting its touch. 

_"No"_ she forced out defiantly, her arms starting to tremble in the effort to keep her sword lowered. She gripped to the threads of her senses, fighting the corruption inside her, she would not kill her own son! 

_kill them. kill them all, end their lives, strike now. bathe in their blood. strike, and kill._ Beyond Corrin's control, she stepped toward her son, arm raising ever so slightly. 

_"No! Stop!"_ she screamed inside her mind, feeling her grip on sanity slip. 

_"Stop! Please. Asugi Run!"_ Her eyes shut tight as her arm raised, aiming to strike. 

"Asugi Move!" Saizo shouted, lunging forward. 

_**"No-o!"**_ Corrin screamed internally, feeling her arm swing down, feeling the blood spray across her face before her sanity slipped away. 

\--------------------

_You can control Destiny, but you can't fight Fate. Destiny is the opportunity to choose left or right, but Fate is one-way street. You can choose to fulfil your Destiny, but your Fate is sealed._

\---------------------

((( Author's note: Switch over to 'Amend' to get the full story)))

A loud buzzing and darkness that consumed all slowly receded. Light, and quiet took their place, as if awaking from a deep, deep sleep. A sight of plain white ahead, yet slightly concave. A canopy, held up by four posts of dark, carved wood. Corrin groaned, her head hurt, unable to remember where she was, or how she'd gotten there. An attempt to sit up was quickly haulted, a thick leather strap pinning her at the shoulders. Closer inspection found her wrists, waist, thighs and ancles pinned in the same fashion. Wherever she was, she was at the mercy of whoever held her. 

It wasn't long until the sound of wood sliding against wood filled her ear. The sound haulted for a moment, before the sliding resumed, and wood hitting wood stopped it once more. 

"Morning" a voice seemed to say quite casually, as if an answer was unexpected. 

"Morning?" Corrin answered, a bit hoarse from dry throat. The owner of the voice froze in place, still out of her line of sight. 

"Did you..." The voice trailed off, before clearing its throat. 

"You're back?" it asked with a tone that sounded bewildered. Corrin tried to shift in her binds to find the owner of the voice, unsuccessful. 

"Um. I guess?" Corrin answered back, the sound of sliding wood and retreating footsteps echoing in her ear. Corrin sighed, wishing she could move. A flurry of footsteps echoed to her ear, a voice too distant and muffled to hear mixed in with them. She could feel her chest tightening up, fear gripping her soul, unsure what to expect. Unable to move, she would be helplessly unguarded. 

Two sets of footsteps drew closer, Corrin twisted her head as much as she could to see. Two familiar faces stared down at her. Kagero, and Kaze. Both seemed to hold their breath, unsteady. 

"Can I get up?" Corrin asked calmly to the frozen ninjas, Kagero stepping a little closer. 

"A quick test first. Tell me your name and who you are." Kagero seemed to have found some strength as her words were level, and calm. 

"My name is Corrin. I am the third child of King Sumeragi, and Queen Mikoto. Wife to Saizo the 5th, leader of Igasato, and Mother to Saizo the 6th, and Kana." The words seemed to slip so naturally from her lips, but each made her mind spin, calling forth images to remember the faces association with each name. 

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kagero continued. Corrin had to pause to think. 

"Darkness. And a loud noise, like someone playing a sour note on a shamisan endlessly. Before that..." She paused, trying to pull something forward, a memory, an image of any kind. 

"Before that, I was home. I made breakfast for my sons, stopped a fight. It's Kana's birthday, and Sai is soaking wet." She paused, looking back to the Ninja's who eyed her very carefully. 

"Where are my sons?! Where is Saizo?!" Corrin now demanded, testing the strength of her binds as she tried to sit up. 

"Mama please stop!" A smaller voice cried out, Corrin knew it to be Kana's, and held still nervously. 

"Kana? Baby are you okay?" Voice cracking with worry as she recognized the pained tone in the boys. He ran to her side, tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked different than she remembered. His hair was short and brushed back, a bandage was taped to his cheek, face a little longer than she'd recalled. 

"Baby what happened? Are you okay?" Corrin spit out worridly, watching the boy's shaky breathing slowly level out. 

"Mama!" The boy smiled finally, easing Corrin's mind, wiping away his tears. 

"I'm fine, I just cut my cheek in training." 

"Training?" She echoed, just for another voice to chime in. 

"I've been training him" a much deeper voice called, coming into view. Saizo appeared in her line of sight, causing a wide smile to cross Corrin's lips. 

"Saizo!" She breathed with great relief, she could see from the gleam in his eye that he was smiling. Without a word, he released her binds, allowing Corrin to finally sit up, and throw her arms around her husband who followed in kind. His arms held her tight, to the point it was nearly hard to breath, his own breath becoming ragged. 

_"I've missed you"_ he whispered into her ear, Kana now pressing himself against her back.

"Where have I been?" Corrin questioned with an air of confusion. Surely something had happened. 

"You were lost, for a long time. But you've found your way home again." Saizo's voice cracking. Corrin felt lost now, unsure what he meant, or why the emotional response. He did let her go now, his hands trailing down her arms as they looked each other in the eye. 

"Where's Sai?" Corrin added quietly. Saizo looked over her shoulder at Kana, and tilted his head, motioning for him to go. He was quick to hop to his feet and leave the room, Kaze and Kagero just behind. Corrin couldn't help but notice the boy was taller than she remembered too.

"Do you remember anything else?" Saizo asked for himself. Corrin's eyes narrowed, trying to recall, but shook her head. 

"No, but I do feel like I'm missing something. Like there's a gap there. What happened?" She questioned quietly, cautiously, scared she didn't want to know. Saizo said nothing, instead motioned for Corrin to stand, and leading her away. She didn't question it, trusting her husband's judgement, but her eyes darted around the house she quickly gathered was not her own.

Fresh air wafted onto her face, eyes squinting as the sun hit her face in what felt like forever. As her eyes adjusted, Saizo's arm wrapping around her waist, she could see they were on top of the mountain overlooking Igasato, the house they exited not far from theirs. Corrin smiled a little, seeing the village alive and busy, people going about their business as usual. A chill ran up her spine, a cold wind rushing past her, before an image materialized before her. The smiling face of her eldest son, standing slightly above her now, and pulling her into his chest. 

"Mom! You're back! I knew you'd come back, I just knew you were still in there!" He blurted out rapidly, getting emotional as well. Corrin smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, leaning into her son's hug. 

A phantom of a scene played out before her. Raising her sword to strike at his back, seeing Saizo rush forward, the sensation of blood on her face. 

"I tried to kill you..." Corrin whispered, pulling herself from Asugi's grip. 

"I tried to kill you! Gods, are you alright? You weren't hurt badly were you?!" Corrin teared up now, the memory playing over and over in her mind. Asugi just smiled at her, his strong hand gripped her wrist, turning her arm to show her the scar a few inches away from her wrist. 

"Dad slashed your arm, and you dropped your sword. You never hurt me. " 

Corrin turned to face Saizo, who's gaze had lowered from her sight. 

"Thank you Saizo, for saving Asugi." She breathed thankfully. 

"It's Saizo now. 6th in a line of honourable Saizo's." Asugi added strongly, sounding proud of his name for the first time she could recall. Corrin nodded, smiling in relief. 

"I'm so confused though. I don't remember what happened, just that I swung at you." 

Saizo the 5th's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling Corrin close to him as a blush raced across her cheeks. 

"I'm sure it'll all come back in time. Try not to worry about it. We're just glad to have you back with us." 

"You speak as though I've been gone for ages!" Corrin jested with a grin. 

"A year can feel like an age." Saizo the 6th added from behind. 

"A year?!" Corrin exclaimed. Both Saizo's just chuckled, laughing it off.

 

It would take years more for Corrin to piece together the time she lost, even then gaps remained, but she lived the rest of her life without it weighing her down. Eventually, Saizo the 6th took over leadership of Igasato, with the support of his little brother Kana who became his most trusted advisor. They worked closely with the High Prince, turned King Shiro, ensuring the future prosperity of Hoshido. Saizo the 5th and Corrin decided to travel around, going from town to town, offering their services, and enjoying their time together. They would return to Igasato or Shirasagi from time to time, visit family and friends, but would vanish with the changing winds. Nothing would stop them from cherishing every day, making up for the time they lost, and defying their fate.


End file.
